Crime, Blood, & Love
by mariahelyse
Summary: Sarah Wilson is new to the Miami- Dade Crime Lab. But when she meets Ryan Wolfe, her whole life turns around. As she delves deeper into a crime-solving realm, her relationship with Ryan also gets deeper. What happens when a tragedy strikes?
1. First Day

_**Hello guys! It's Mariah. I'm giving you guys a chance to read my new CSI fanfic, Crime, Blood, and Love.**_

Sarah's POV

I drove up to the Miami- Dade Crime Lab in my black Taurus. I looked in my rear view mirror and checked myself before I made my firstmove. I teased my hair a bit, sprayed a bit of perfume, and put on one of my flashy smiles. With that being done, I stepped out of my car and walked through the giant glass doors of the crime lab. I walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi-" I began, but was stopped by her finger being rudely place in my face. My patience quickly started to fade. I took a deep breath and waited for her to get off the phone. I looked around and surveyed my new work place. I was interrupted by a red- haired man calling my name.

"Sarah Wilson, I believe you are looking for me. Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Hello Lieutenant." I said shaking his hand.

"Well what do you say I give you a tour around your new work place?" He smiled, which made me smile, even though I was shaking. I wanted to make a good impression. It took about 20 minutes to tour around the Crime Lab, which amazed me, because the place was so grand, I thought it would take at least a half an hour or 45 minutes.

"Here is your locker Ms. Wilson." He gave me a smooth piece of computer paper with a locker number and a combination written sloppily on it. "I'll let you get settled and then report back to my office so I can give you your first crime scene investigation & your work gear.

"Ok. Thank you Lieutenant." I smiled again.

"And please, call me Horatio." He walked out of the locker room swiftly. As I was putting my stuff in my locker, I heard a bunch of laughter coming from the stairwell. I got frightened, not knowing how to talk to my new work mates. I just turned around and finished putting my stuff away. As I was putting my cell phone in its case on my hip, it fell off & skidded across the floor. I went to get it, but I saw another hand that wasn't mine reach for it. I looked up into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

"I-uh-um-"

"Dropped your phone. Here." He finished my sentence. He flashed a bright smile as he handed my phone.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're welcome. I've never seen you here before. Are you the new CSI?"

"Yeah, I am. CSI: Sarah Wilson. Nice to meet you, CSI…" I stopped, waiting for an answer.

"Wolfe. CSI: Ryan Wolfe." He flashed that bright smile again. I smiled.

"Well, I, uh, um, guess I should be heading upstairs now." I stuttered.

"Um, yeah…. right behind you." I walked up the stairs, smiling. Is it possible to meet someone this cute on your first day of work? Hmmm…..

I reported to Horatio's office as instructed. He gave me my gun, my badge, and my first crime scene investigation. Then a tall, Cuban looking man walked in the office.

"H- I got your call. New crime scene?" He asked.

"Yes, Eric. And on this new crime scene, you will be working with our new CSI, Sarah Wilson." Horatio said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Eric Delko." He extended his hand.

"Sarah Wilson. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, lets go." He said. We walked out of the office and I followed him outside to his Hummer. I got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver's seat. He revved the engine and he drove to the Miami- Dade University, where our crime scene was located. We started up a conversation about how I came here and how long have I wanted to be a CSI & things of that nature. But the whole time I just kept thinking about Ryan Wolfe. I mean sure, Eric is hot and all, but something about Ryan made me tingle.

**_Ok guys! I know tht this chapter is short, but dont worry I will make longer ones!! Please review!_**


	2. I Think I Like Ryan Wolfe

We arrived at the crime scene. It was a regular, ordinary house. Eric and I walked out of the car. I followed Eric to Horatio.

"So what do we have here?" Eric asked Horatio.

"Well the mom, Erin Ramirez, claims she found a pool of blood on her son's, Robert Ramirez, bedroom floor, but no body." Horatio stated.

"Did you ask her anything yet?" Eric asked.

"No. That, that's your job," Horatio said to me.

"Oh," I started "Oh ok then." I stuttered.

"H, you have something to do?" Eric inquired.

"We have another case. A girl disappeared." Horatio answered.

"Ok. We'll be done in no time." Eric assured. I had no clue if it would take forever, or less than half an hour.

"I expect so. You're working with a good CSI here, Eric." I smiled.

"Thanks, Lieu- I mean, Horatio."

"No problem." Horatio walked over to his Hummer to go to the next crime scene. We walked into the house and into Robert's room.

"So, lets get started Sarah." Eric said.

"Yep." I smiled. I used the swab and collected some of the blood off of the floor. I put the swab in the envelope.

"I found a piece of hair. I'll run it to the lab at the end." I nodded and continued to search for evidence. I glanced at the garbage can.

"Looks like Robert had some fun recently." I slapped on my glove and picked up a condom from the garbage can. I dropped it into an envelope.

"That's all the evidence I found. How about you?" Eric asked.

"Same. Let's go talk to Mrs. Ramirez." We walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Ramirez.

"Mrs. Ramirez, we're sorry for your son's disappearance. Can we ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Yes. Just make it quick please."

"Did Robert have any bad friends that you knew of?" Eric asked her.

"No. I don't keep track of his friends." She answered.

"Did he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, a girl named Sarah." She made an annoyed face. "Why? Why about her?"

"We don't know yet. But we will find out." I replied.

"I just hope my baby is ok." She started crying.

"Its ok Mrs. Ramirez, we'll find him. We have a few more questions, if that's ok with you." Eric chimed in.

"Yeah, go ahead. But then, please leave me be. I feel horrible."

"Have you seen anything suspicious lately?" He asked

"No." I looked around her. My eyes stopped at his desk.

"May we search Robert's desk?" I asked.

"Don't you need a warrant for that?" She inquired.

"If you want us to leave quicker and if you want to cooperate, we don't." I smiled quickly.

"Ugh, go ahead." She walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Persuasion. Nice job Wilson." Eric said.

"I try my best." I smiled. I opened the drawer further than it was already opened.

"A knife collection. Robert's name is carved on each knife. It must belong to him." Eric pointed out.

"One is missing." I stated. Eric snapped some pictures.

"Guess we'll have to bother Mrs. Ramirez one more time." Eric and I walked to the living room.

"More questions?" She groaned.

"Yes. We found a knife collection in his desk drawer. Was it some kind of hobby for him?"

"He always collects knifes. I don't understand why though." She replied.

"One is missing. Do you have any idea as to where it might be?"

"No. Now please. You've done enough." She began crying again.

"I think its time to make a trip to the lab." Eric said. My face perked up.

_THE LAB! Finally, my sweet escape from this hell house. Or, just my escape to see Ryan again._

"Yes! Finally." We walked to the Hummer. Eric got in the drivers seat.

"Do you have to drive again? You drive scarily. Just saying." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry my driving is too much for you to handle. I'll let you drive this time." He flashed a toothy smile. He got out the driver seat and walked to the passenger's seat. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. I drove to the lab.

"Can you take the stuff to DNA? I have to meet Detective Tripp and talk to him for a minute. I think Ryan is in there."

"Yeah sure." I replied with a smile. I walked, well, almost ran, to the DNA lab. I saw Ryan. I walked in and tried not to let him see my excitement. Just seeing his face made me melt. He flashed that same smile that he flashed earlier today. I tried not to blush.

"Hey Sarah." He said.

"Hey Ryan. Here's the DNA from the crime scene." I handed him the envelopes. He opened then with such grace, it made me shiver inside.

"Ok. This will take about 10 minutes." He informed me.

"I'll wait. Besides, I want to learn what you guys do in here."

_Such corny excuses. I just want to see his face._

"Ok." He smiled and then got to work.

Then, it came to me.

_I think I like Ryan Wolfe._


	3. Score For Wilson

**RYAN'S POV**

Well, would ya look at that? Sarah Wilson. She's pretty - gorgeous at that fact. Gosh, shes a beauty. Nice smile, nice hair, nice body. Cute laugh, she's gotta sense a humor, and she seems like she has a nice personality.

"Ryan?" She called out to me. I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I replied.

"You were staring at me." She pointed out.

_Shit._

"Oh, I was just- um thinking about something and – um- I guess my eyes happened to land on you."

_Great going Ryan. Now she definitely won't think you're an idiot._

"Um, ok." She laughed. "So, did you analyze the DNA I gave you?"

"I am doing it, as we speak." I did a bunch of typing before I was able to get a hit on the strand of hair. "The hair, no doubt, belongs to Mrs. Ramirez."

"Hmm, ok. What else?" She asked. I did a bit more analyzing.

"Well on the condom, vaginal fluid & not a seaman but…" I started.

"Semen." She finished. "Who does it belong to?"

"The semen? Robert. The fluid? It's Mrs. Ramirez." Her face went into shock.

"What the hell?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know. And finally the blood belongs to Robert. Does the complete story ring any bells?"

"Yeah, a lot of bells. And I'll find out very soon what it is. Alright thanks Ryan." She flashed a stunning smile.

"No problem." I smiled.

And then it hit me right in my face.

_I like Sarah Wilson._

But does she like me back?

**SARAH'S POV**

Those were the best 10 minutes of my life. This is the greatest job ever. Before I could even think about what happened in there again, my phone started to ring.

"CSI: Wilson." I answered.

"Wilson it's Delko."

_Delko….Eric! Duh. _

"Yeah what's up?"

"Meet me by the Hummer. Horatio wants us to go to the next crime scene."

"Sure I'll be right there." I hung up the phone. I looked back at Ryan one last time before I left.

_One of these days, I have to be strong and ask him out._

But it depends if he likes me like I like him.

**********

Eric and I arrived at the crime scene. We got out of the car and made our way to an abandoned building.

"Man, it looks like this place hasn't been touched in years." I mumbled. We met up with Horatio. I spotted a dead body, slumped up against a wall.

"A young girl?" Eric asked.

"Her name is Sarah. Sarah Kingsford." Horatio said.

"No way. Sarah Kingsford as in Robert's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Correct. I heard the story from Ryan." Horatio explained.

"So the girl that disappeared…" Eric began.

"The cases are connected." Horatio finished.

"That makes sense." I said.

"You don't have to worry about this. I'll take care of her. You can look around, see if there's anything else."

"Will do, H." Eric assured. We walked through a walkway. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Dead body. It might belong to John." I paced over to where I saw the body and I kneeled down. Eric followed behind.

"You know, you're pretty fast for a girl in heels." He laughed.

"I ran track in high school. Am I too fast for you?" I grinned.

"Ha. Funny." We both chuckled.

"Alright so, I'll check for prints." I said.

"Yeah. I'll go look for anything else." He walked away. I opened my kit and pulled out my fingerprint brush. I dusted the knife and soon, a fingerprint was visible. I used the adhesive tape and collected my data. I rose up from my position as Eric walked back.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nah. Let's go back to the lab." A smile drew across my face.

"Ok." I climbed in the car. Eric started the car and drove to the lab. I took it upon myself to take the stuff to the DNA lab. I walked inside the room where he was.

"More stuff?" He asked.

"Just one more thing." I smiled. I handed him the finger print. He pressed a whole bunch of keys before the information was sent to the computer.

"Well whaddaya know? The fingerprint belongs to Mrs. Ramirez."

"It's creepy. She's totally creepy." I shuddered. Ryan laughed.

"I know." He replied. It was a bit of awkward silence.

"Well I better get this to Horatio. I believe interrogation is after this."

"Yeah it is."

"Well I better get going." I said. I started walking away.

"Hey Sarah?" Ryan called out.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I know I just met you and all, but, would you like to hang out, maybe grab a bite during break or after work?"

_I never thought he would ask!_

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." I smiled.

"Ok then. So I'll meet you downstairs in the locker area. That way, you can get your stuff and we can decide on a place to go."

"I love it. Thanks Ryan." I cheesed.

"No problem." He replied. I walked out of the office with a smiled on my face.

_SCORE FOR WILSON ! _


	4. The Best Day

Ryan's POV

I can't believe I did it. I finally have a date – well , a lunch date – with Sarah. Damn , she's beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, her presence. It's hard to believe that I could be falling for someone that I just met. Maybe I'm not. No, don't say that. Well, we'll find out at the end of this lunch date.

This is going to be hard.

Sarah's POV

I can't wait until lunch! This is great! I mean, its my first day, and I'm already falling for someone. Is that even possible? Ugh, who knows? All I know is that Ryan Wolfe is amazing. He's sweet, he's nice, he's beautiful, he's –

_Oomph ._

I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked up at a woman with blonde hair & greenish bluish eyes. Her mouth curved into an O as she looked for words to say. Finally she found the right words, and said them all in a blurr.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Please let me help you up." She extended her hand. I held on to it as she pulled me up.

"It's ok." I smiled as I dusted myself off.

"I don't think I met you before. I'm Calleigh Duquense. And you are?"

"Sarah Wilson. I'm new here. I was just making my way to the interrogation room." I answered.

"Oh cool. Well I'll be in the ballistics lab so, if you need anything, just come!" Her voice was so cheery, like a cheerleader. But at the same time, she had a very very thick country accent. As she walked away, I regained my self posture and walked to the interregation room. Eric was just walking in at the same time. There sat our suspected murderer, Mrs. Ramirez.

"Hello Mrs. Ramirez." I started.

"I don't know why I'm here. Why would I kill my own son?" She pointed out.

"I don't know Mrs. Ramirez. You tell us. The evidence found at the crime scene points to you. We found Robert in an abandoned building, dead. Along with his girlfriend, Sarah. We found your prints on the knife that killed them both. The knife was the one missing from Roberts knife collection. Anything to say yet Mrs. Ramirez?" Eric asked.

"I don't know how that happened. There must be a mistake." She claimed.

"The evidence doesn't lie. So I'm thinking you had sex with your son the day before the murder. The next day, you come home from work for lunch and you walk in on Rob & Sarah. You get mad, stab them both, bring them to an abandoned building, and leave. Correct?" At this point, the tears were rolling down her face like a Mustang rolling down a hill.

"Ok, you got me. What do you want me to say? I didn't love my son, no. I was in love with my son." I gawked inside as she spoke. I motioned for the officers to arrest her and take her out. I breathed a heavy sigh as she left the room.

"That was a sick case." Eric said.

"Yeah, agreed." I laughed. I looked at my watch on my wrist.

12:30 pm.

Yes! Time to finally leave with Ryan.

"Well, I have to get going now. I'm going to lunch, so I'll see you later." He waved as I walked downstairs to the locker room. I met the beautiful gaze of Ryan Wolfe as I reached the last step.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." I opened my locker and got my purse.

"Ok, lets roll." I smiled. I followed Ryan to his car. It was a BMW. Silver. Nice interior, much like himself. I got in the front passenger seat. He got in the driver seat. He started up the car. He rolled down the windows all the way. The wind was blowing through his hair, which made him look, very attractive.

"So," He said, breaking the silence. All my attention drew to him . "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere is fine." I smiled. After about 20 minutes, we arrived at a restaurant. Before I could even open my door, Ryan was already there to open it for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I walked out of the car. We walked to the entrance.

Ryan's POV

We walked into the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hello , welcome to Michael's. Table for – Sarah? Is that you?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. And you are?" She asked, confused.

"I'm Alex, remember? From high school? You know, star football player, honor student. I asked you to the prom and you said no."

"Oh! Now I remember you! How have you been Alex?"

"You two know each other?" I asked, cutting their conversation off.

"Yeah. We were high school friends. Well, why don't you come along and I'll seat you at a table." Alex said. We followed behind him. I glanced over at Sarah, and she was engaging in a conversation with him. She kept smiling that same smile. My favorite smile. I shot a death glare at Alex, but stopped after a few seconds of realizing that he wasn't going to turn around. He sat us at a table.

"I'll be back for your orders in a minute." Alex said. He walked off into the entrance podium. About five minutes of decision making, Alex came back. We gave him our orders. He winked at Sarah & then walked away. I swear, I wanna kill him. They came after about 20 minutes with our lunch. Sarah and I talked. We talked about our childhood, our favorite book, and how we wanted to become a CSI. I couldn't help but look in her eyes. It's scary how you can just meet a person, and already start to fall for them.

Sarah's POV

Oh my goodness. I really think that I'm falling for him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his sense of humor. I could write a whole book about him. But no! I can't possibly be falling for someone I barely know! Well, maybe I am. Maybe I should give this a chance. But what if he doesn't like me? What if it's some malicious trick hes playing on me just cause I'm the new girl? Ugh, my head hurts now. But you have to agree. Isn't it scary to fall for someone you barely know?

"Your check." Alex placed it on the table. I glanced at it and saw a number on the paper. Alex signaled his hand like a phone.

"Call me." He mouthed. I took a quick look at Ryan. He looked like he was getting ready to pounce on him. He closed his eyes, and breathed.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll pay." He grinned. His smile made me melt inside.

"Thanks." I grinned back. Ryan took some money out of his back pocket and started counting it. He kept the money that he was going to pay with in his hand, while shoving the rest back in his back pocket.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied. We got up and walked to the entrance podium. Ryan paid our bill and then we left.

"Ryan?" I said.

"Yeah." He looked at me quickly.

"Thanks. I didn't imagine my first day being like this." I replied.

"No problem. I'm glad I made it good for you." He smiled. We got in the car. Ryan started the car and drove off. Now, this is officially the best day.


	5. Paint

Sarah's POV

_**1 MONTH LATER**_

So, I have been working for one month here at the CSI Crime Lab. I've made friends with everyone of the workers, especially Ryan. He's so amazing. His laugh, his smile, his looks, it all gives me a tingling sensation inside. Sorta like the feeling you get when you start to like someone… Oh boy.

"Hey Sarah!" Natalia chirped. It snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh, hey Natalia." I shook myself softly. Natalia was a gorgeous person. She's always bubbly, and that's what I like about her.

"So how's work been going? It's been about a month since you've started working here, correct?"

"Yeah. This job is amazing! The cases are so intriguing, the lab is huge, and the people here are all so friendly." I smiled as I thought of Ryan.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here! Well, we're about to eat lunch in the lounge before we go home. Would you like to join? Oh, and by we're I mean, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, and I." She asked.

"Sure!" I answered. "Just let me get my lunch." I said.

"I'll come with. I have to get my lunch too." We took an elevator downstairs to the locker room. I opened my locker and got my lunch bag. Natalia got hers and we then made our way to the lounge room.

"Hey girls!" Calleigh said.

"Hey!" We simultaneously said. We looked at each other and laughed. The seats that were open were next to Ryan and Eric. Natalia took the seat near Eric, as if she purposely left the seat next to Ryan for me. I silently thanked her in my head and walked to the seat.

"Hey Sarah." Ryan smiled. I almost blushed, but I kept it held in.

"Hi Ryan." I said back to him. I couldn't help but blush. The room got quiet. Eric chuckled.

"So whatcha got for lunch Sarah?" he asked.

"Ham & cheese sandwich and water." I said. "How about you?"

"The usual, Subway." He replied. We all got engaged in a deep conversation about our latest crime scene. After the conversation was over, we all got up and discarded our trash. I dropped my water bottle in the process. As I reached down to grab it, I saw a hand reach for it. I looked up and saw those pair of hazel eyes. I slowly rose up and so did Ryan.

"Thanks." I smiled. I saw Eric look at me. I walked to my locker quickly to escape the glare. I sat on the bench and took a deep breath.

"You're gonna have to ask him out soon." A voice said. I whipped my head around quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've seen the way you guys been acting around each other. You blush & smile, he shakes and stutters. You guys obviously like each other."

"Eric, um, I-" I began. "Ok. You got me. But you can't tell anyone, not even Ryan."

"Why would I tell?" He smiled. "Alright well our shifts are done. I'll see you tomorrow." He slammed the locker shut and went upstairs. I took another deep breath and got my purse and went upstairs. As I was exiting the lab, I was stopped by Ryan.

"Oh hi Ryan!" I said.

"Hey! So, um, I'm repainting my new apartment. Do you want to come over and, um, help?" He stuttered.

"Sure! What time do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Anytime will be fine. I wanted to get it done quick so I won't be doing it late at night."

"Ok so how about I go home and change my clothes and I'll be over there."

"Cool. See you soon." He smiled and he walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned his head around smoothly, as if it was apart of a dance routine. "I don't know where your apartment is." I reminded him.

"Right. So I'll come pick you up?" He asked.

"Sure, here's my address." I ripped a piece of paper from my bag and I wrote my address on it. I handed to him with a smile.

"Thanks." He smiled again and he walked away. Oh boy… I can't wait for tonight. I walked to my car anxiously and drove home. I changed from my slacks and dress shirt, to a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. I grabbed a breakfast bar even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Soon enough, I heard a knock on the door.

Ryan's POV

I knocked on her door. I was hesitant. I waited for an answer. I imagined her still in her work clothes, prancing around to find something to wear. She opened the door and to my surprise, she was already dressed.

"Woah, that was quick. I thought you'd still be looking for something to wear." She giggled. Her face lit up like a light bulb. I smiled.

"Nope, I'm ready. Let's go!" She closed the door. We walked to the car. I opened the door for her and she got in.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I walked to the other side of the car and got in. I started up the car and drove to my apartment. I got out the car and I opened her door so she could get out. I then popped open the trunk and got 6 cans of paint. I closed the trunk and unlocked the door to the apartment. She walked in and I walked in behind her. When we opened the door she gasped.

"Woah this is huge!" Her face lit up like it did before.

"I know. Lots of space for everything. I just moved it all away for right now so we could have some extra space when we paint." I handed her a can of paint and a roller. "Alright let's get started!" We popped open the paint and we started painting the walls. We talked and we laughed. Whenever she laughed, She'd start to turn as red as a cherry, which made me laugh even more. We took a break. We got some popcorn and some lemonade. After about 30 minutes had gone by, we decided to finish up. After 6 hours of hard work, we were finally finished.

"Whew!" Sarah said. She wiped her forehead, leaving a streak of white paint on her head. I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? She asked. I pulled her to the mirror in the bathroom. She turned crimson red, like a fire truck. I laughed even harder.

"That's not funny!" She smiled. Before I could even blink, I had a glob of white paint on my shirt. I stopped laughing while she started. So I threw paint back at her. Soon enough, this turned into a paint war. Through it all we kept laughing and laughing.

"Oh my gosh, look at us! We are covered in paint." She said.

"Yeah I know." I smiled. It was awkward silence. "Um, how bout I get you home?"

"Yeah sure that would be great."We got into my car and we drove off. In a couple of minutes, we pulled up to her house. I walked her to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Ryan." She said.

"So did I. Thanks for helping me out." I replied.

"No problem." She said. It was that awkward silence again. My eyes locked with her eyes. I took a step forward, as did she. Our noses were touching. Just one more step…

And we kissed.

Her lips were soft. Our kiss caused sparks to fly everywhere. I couldn't believe it. She moved away as she gasped for air.

"Ehhh, goodnight Ryan." She blushed.

"Goodnight Sarah." She walked inside her house and closed the door. And it was true. I would have a good night. Thanks to her.

**(Teehee! Did you like it? Sorry about the length of the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Awww man, now **_**I**_** wanna kiss Ryan =/ LOL !]**


	6. Something Special

Ryan's POV

"It seems to me that the victim could have died from blunt force trauma. The injury in the back of her head shows. She has been beaten too. She has bruises all over her arms." Jason, the M.E. said.

"Did we get an I.D.?" I asked. Before I got an answer, Sarah came.

"Her name is Jessica Romero, age 16." Her sweet melodic voice filled the air. I started to think back to last night, when we kissed. Awww man, it was great.

"Ryan, can I speak to you really quickly?" She said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Um yeah, sure." I walked away from the M.E. with her.

"So…." She started.

"Um…" I replied. I kicked the gravel around until one of us spoke.

"Well, um I don't know how this dating thing really works…" She started again.

"Dating?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I really don't, uh… Damn! Uh, Horatio's calling me. I gotta go." She said, forgetting about everything that she just said. She started to walk away.

"Well, if you want to date, then that's fine with me." I smiled. She pivoted on her heels smoothly, with a smile.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Well alright then. How about on Friday, I take you on a real date. Dinner?" I offered.

"Sure!" She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat now.

"Alright." I said. We stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. We looked around, and just decided to walk back to the scene.

Sarah's POV

Calleigh once told me that dating should be confidential in the lab. Because once everyone knows, and especially if people like Rick Stetler find out, they can use it against you, and then it may jeopardize your job. And as much as I want to tell someone, I can't. I don't want to put my job or Ryan's job on the line.

But I'm just so happy! I've been waiting for this for so long. Let's see. It's Tuesday, and our date is on Friday. 3 days. 3 days to worry about what I'm going to wear. 3 days to worry about how my hair will look. Only three days! How can time be so short, but so long?

"Hey Sarah, I found a black strand of hair. It's not our victim's though. The hair is curly, while our vic's hair is straight." Ryan said.

"So someone else was with Jessica." I watched as he put the hair in a small envelope and threw it softly into his case.

"It was lodged between two rocks." Ryan said. I searched around for some more evidence.

"I found something. Small. Looks like a piece of a bracelet. A Chanel bracelet." I inspected it some more.

"How did you know that it's a Chanel bracelet?" Ryan inquired.

"A girl knows her jewelry." I smiled. "Alright well let's head to the lab." We walked to the Hummer. I got in the passenger seat. My eyes focused on Ryan most of the ride. He finally caught one of my constant glances.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing! Gosh I can't look at my boyfriend without an explanation?" The word boyfriend tingled in my mouth as it forced itself out. Ryan just laughed and kept looking on the road. In a couple of minutes we arrived at the lab.

"Hey I'm going to the morgue to see if the Jason found anything else." Ryan said.

"Alright I'll call you if anything shows up." I walked into the lab with the data that I collected and the data that Ryan collected.

"Hey Valera." I started.

"Hey Wilson. Watcha got for me?" She asked politely.

"We found a piece of hair & we found a piece of a Chanel bracelet. We can't do much with the bracelet. But you can analyze the hair." She slapped on some gloves and took the hair. She ran it through the DNA machine. A name popped up on the computer.

"The hair belongs to a Christina Florey."

"Thanks, Valera." I walked out the lab and texted Ryan.

Ryan's POV

"So she got shot before she was pushed." I reassured.

"Yeah, she got shot first. The bullet didn't kill her though. The push did. The push was so hard that she fell & bled out, causing her to die." Jason explained.

"Whatever she did, it must have meant a lot to the person who killed her." Right then, I got a text from Sarah.

From: Sarah

Hey, I got a hit on the hair. We have a Christina Florey. I'm bringing her to interrogation as we speak. Meet me there.

I walked to the interrogation room. Sarah was already there, as was the suspected murder.

"I don't know why I'm here. I didn't kill anyone." She claimed.

"Then why did we find your hair at the beach where Jessica Romero was killed?"

"I don't know! I went to the beach to have fun. So, does everyone else! A strand of my hair must've fallen out when I put my hair in a ponytail. Big deal. Can I leave now?" She started to get up.

"No. See," Ryan started. "Your hair was lodged between two rocks. That indicates that you must have fell and when you got up, you lost a piece of hair." I looked closely at her bracelet.

"Is that a Chanel bracelet?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Why?" I took the bracelet off of her wrist. I analyzed it.

"Like I thought." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked, frantic.

"This broken piece of your bracelet, matches the piece that was found at the beach. This places you at the crime scene." She started crying.

"Okay. I was best friends with Jessie. Until I found out that she slept with my boyfriend. So I took her to the beach. We chilled for a while, and then it got dark, so we decided to walk home. On our way home, I asked her did she sleep with my boyfriend, Ben. And she said yes. When I asked her why, she responded, quote, unquote 'Ben said that he needed something new.' I told her that she was just easy, and he wanted sex, so he asked her. She got mad, and pushed me down. I got up, pulled a gun from my purse, and shot her. She staggered a bit. I wanted her dead, so I pushed her down. Hard. Then I ran home. If that bitch would've never slept with my boyfriend, she'd still be alive." She got up as the officers escorted her to the police cruiser. I looked at Sarah.

Sarah's POV

"Wow. Unbelievable." I looked at Ryan with an uneasy feeling. Would he ever do that to me?

"I know. Don't worry, I would never do that to you." He flashed his stunning smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay." I smiled back. We walked to the locker room. I got my stuff and looked at the clock. It read 8:37 pm. The day went by fast. But it was a good thing, because that would mean that I am another day closer until my date! I noticed Ryan waiting for me by the door.

"Are you going to walk me to my car?" I asked.

"Why, yes, yes I am." He grabbed me and picked me up bridal-style. I laughed and kicked my legs, pleading for him to put me down. He carried me outside to my car. He finally put me down. Boy, I never thought this is how I'd spend my first day dating Ryan! But, I loved every moment of it.

I opened my car door and started the ignition. I looked at Ryan. He looked at me. We both leaned forward and kissed for what seemed like eternity, but were only a couple seconds.

"Goodnight Ryan." I smiled. I got into my car and rolled down the window.

"Goodnight Sarah. You know, you're something special. And I like it." He smiled. "See you tomorrow." He walked away, leaving me dumbfounded as to what just happened. I'm special? I'M SPECIAL! I drove home repeating the words in my head.

I'm special …

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I cudnt update sooner. School has rlly qotten the best of me. And plus, have you guys heard about the quy named Jeffrey Parlemon that qot shot & died? That's my best friend's brother. Yeahh so I've been helping her cope with that. Anyways, so I won't start crying, please rate !**


	7. First Date

_**3 Days Later…**_

Sarah's POV

Work is finally over! I've waited and waited for this part of the day. The date. _**My**_ date, with Ryan Wolfe. This may possibly be the official highlight of 25 year old life. I mean, even dating him is a miracle! I love my life and I'm not giving it up. EVER. Not as long as I'm with Ryan.

I slammed my locker close. I turned around to walk upstairs, but was stopped short by a quick kiss from Ryan. I smiled.

"Hey. Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 7:45, 8:00." He replied. I glanced at the clock. It read 5:52 pm.

"I'll be ready." I smiled, gave him one quick kiss on the cheek, and then walked out of the door. I unlocked my car and started the ignition. I looked at Ryan with excited eyes one last time, and sped off to my house. I took a shower & washed my hair. After I got out of the shower, I put curlers in my hair & brushed my teeth. I blow-dried my hair. I rolled on deodorant. Then I put on an outfit. I didn't like it, so I tried something else. I didn't like that either. After throwing clothes across the room, I finally settled on a black dress, one that showed off my hips & my legs. I grabbed a pair of my black heels. They were my favorite pair; the pair I wore when I first met Ryan in the locker room. I sighed with a smile as I slid the shoe on. I sprayed on my favorite perfume, Verona De Hachette. It was the best smelling perfume I have ever smelled in my entire years of living. Imported straight from Italy. At last, I took the curlers out of my hair. I sprayed some hairspray and watched as my curls fell down to my shoulders. I put on my makeup, did the finishing touches, and sat on my bed. I glance at the clock. 7:38pm.

Ryan's POV

I walked in my house with a big smile on my face and my heart racing with excitement. I took a shower, shaved, rolled on deodorant, and then got dressed. I tried one outfit on, but I thought I looked corny. So I changed again. And again. And again. After trying on numerous outfits, I finally settled on a pair of jeans, a white collared shirt and a black dress jacket. **(( yu know those jackets that he always wears in the show … the real dressy ones that look like they go with a suit lol)) **I sprayed on my favorite cologne, Axe. A couple of days after we met, Sarah started to love my scent. It became her favorite cologne, which made it become mine. I brushed my teeth and while doing so, I fidgeted my hair so it could be just the way she liked it. I wanted to make a good impression on our first real date. I slid on my belt and I slid on my shoes. I looked in the mirror one last time. Perfect. I glanced at the clock. 7:38 pm. I grabbed the keys, cut the lights, and walked out of the house. I got into the car, started the engine, and began to drive. At around 7:45, I arrived at Sarah's house. I knocked on her door. When she opened the door, my jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Is it too much? I should go change, shouldn't I? Yeah I think I should." She turned around and started to head back upstairs to her room. I grabbed her hand just in time.

"Sarah, you look amazing. Absolutely stunning. Gorgeous." I smiled as I stopped myself from saying anything more.

"You think so?" She asked. I saw the worry in her eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"I know so." I smiled. "Let's go." She grabbed her keys and closed the door. I opened the car door for her as she got in. Then I got in on the driver side and started the ignition. I drove off into the night, not knowing what happiness this night may bring.

Sarah's POV

We arrived at a fancy looking restaurant. It was called FairView DesMoines Restaurant. Ryan opened my door and we walked inside the restaurant hand in hand. We walked up to the entrance podium.

"Welcome to FairView DesMoines Restaurant. How may I assist you?" The lady asked.

"Hi," Ryan started. "I made reservations under the name Wolfe. Table for two." He reminded her.

"Ah, here you are. Follow me." We followed the lady to a table near a window that had a beautiful view of the ocean. **((before the gulf coast oil spill …. Smh)) **She handed us two menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders." She smiled and walked off.

"Ryan this is amazing. I never expected something like this for my first date with you." I surveyed the area. I saw people dining and talking about anything & everything.

"No problem. Anything for my lady." I started to blush. He smiled. After looking over the menu numerous times, we finally ordered. After waiting for 25 minutes, our food had arrived at the table. We began to eat. We talked and laughed about everything, things that happen in the lab, things that take place on TV. Everything. We stayed at the restaurant until 11:00. We decided to pay the bill and leave. I started to reach for my wallet, but I felt Ryan's hand touch mine.

"I got it." He smiled as he pulled out his Debit Card. He paid the bill and we left. Ryan sped off from the Restaurant so fast, every time I looked in the rearview mirror, the restaurant would get 10 times smaller. We arrived at my house in 15 minutes.

"Why don't you come in and stay for a little while longer? We could watch a movie and just relax." I offered.

"Sure. I'd like that." He replied. I opened the door to my house and I tossed the keys on the counter.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going upstairs to change. You can pick out a movie if you like." I suggested.

"Okay." He started to browse through the movies as I went upstairs to change. I traded in my dress and heels for a tank top, sweats & my slippers. I pulled a comforter from my closet and brought it downstairs. When I came in the living room, Ryan was sitting on the couch with the remote sitting in his hand.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

"Taken. I love this movie." He replied. I smiled.

"So do I. I'm going to sit on the floor. You can join if you like" I sat on the floor and opened the comforter until it was big enough to cover the whole area of the floor from the couch to the TV. Ryan joined me on the floor under the comforter. I sank low and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me.

"Because I know that one of us is going to fall asleep, and it's going to be you, I might as well kiss you now." He leaned in towards my face and he gave me a kiss. I held on to his neck, making the kiss last longer, something I couldn't do before. We smiled at each other, a mile a minute. I giggled as I rested my head back on his chest and he rested his hand around me. Somewhere along the line, we both ended up flat on the floor, no longer leaning against the couch. I gave up the fight with my sleep, and I dozed off, listening to Ryan's steady heart beat. It was melodic, like music. You may think it was just like a drum, beating again and again, but to me, it was a whole symphony played by an orchestra. I love this guy.

Wait-

What? I love this guy?

Ryan's POV

I looked at Sarah as she fell asleep on my chest. She looked peaceful, so gorgeous. I held my hand around her waist and I started to drift of into a deep sleep, thinking about Sarah. When you think about someone, it may not be a lot or words you can say about them. For me, I can write a whole book about her. I love this girl.

Wait-

What? I love this girl?

**How did yall like the chapter? Make reviews ! thanks to my #1 reviewer, yu know who yu are. Now that school is out, I can make ample more chapters. Hopefully I can get through the series before I go back to school. Love you all !**

**Xoxo- Mayri**


	8. Find Her Love

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up with haze in my eyes. Ryan's arm was still wrapped around me. I looked at the clock. It read 9:44 AM.

_Oh damn. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

I slightly shoved Ryan to wake him up. He aroused from his rest.

"Babe, wake up. We're late for work. You got to get home." I whispered. As much as I wanted him to stay, I know work had to come first. He looked at the clock.

"Oh shit!" He scattered around looking for his keys. I held them in my hand, waiting for him to realize that I had them. He finally looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he took the keys smoothly away from my hand. He kissed me once more before he dashed out of the house. I folded up the comforter and made my way upstairs. My alarm had been ringing for 2 hours & 45 minutes. I slammed my hand on it, so it could be silent. My brain finally relaxed, until I remembered that I was late for work. I rushed in the shower. I didn't even bother blow drying my hair when I got out of the shower. I hurried and did my daily morning routine. It was 10:00 when I left the house. I drove faster than lightning to the lab. I searched and rumbled through my glove compartment to find my badge and my gun. I put each item in their respective place on my hip. I grabbed my purse and headed to the locker room. I opened my locker swiftly and threw my bag in the locker. I took my lab kit out of my locker and slammed the locker shut. I turned around and saw Ryan doing the same thing. I looked at him, not sure of the consequences that we may be facing in the nearby future. He gave me a quick glance and hurried along the way. I followed behind, wondering why no smile followed behind like it always does. I shook off my worry.

"Hey Sarah, we've been looking all over for you this morning. Where have you been?" Calleigh asked me. I knew that I couldn't tell what I did last night, so I had to make up a lie.

"I overslept." I spat out. That was the partial truth anyways.

"Oh, that's weird. So did Ryan." She replied. My eyes got wide.

"Ummmm, wow, uh, what a coincidence!" I slightly laughed. My eyes flickered around, looking for a place to escape to.

"Yeah I know. Well come on, we have to go do this case. We were waiting for you." She swiftly turned on her heels and began to walk away to Horatio's office. I breathed a breath of relief. I pinched the bridge of my nose and I closed my eyes, shaking the sudden weariness I gained off of me. I followed behind Calleigh. We entered in Horatio's office. We met with Ryan and Eric. He gave us our case, like every other day. But this time, he held Ryan and me in his office for a little while longer.

"Miss Wilson and Mr. Wolfe, I understand that you both clocked into work today in a very late manner. Do you mind explaining?" He asked. I looked around his desk, so I wouldn't make eye contact with him. I knew if I did, the truth would just slip out.

"I overslept, sir. I sincerely apologize. It will never happen again." I said. But I wasn't entirely sure of that.

"I'm sorry sir. I overslept yesterday night. I can assure you that it will never happen again." Ryan pleaded.

"That's what I like to hear." He smiled. Everyone is on my case, when will it stop?

**Ryan's POV**

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe & Mrs. Wilson. You may be dismissed." I hurried to catch up with Eric.

"Hey man. So what's our case about?" I asked.

"My case is to find out what you did with Sarah last night. We all, well I, know that it's because of Sarah that you were late. What were you doing?" He asked.

"Wait, how do you know it was Sarah?" I asked.

"It's obvious. Ryan I'm your best friend. I know these things. You like her don't you? No, you go out with her." He inquired.

"Fine. I go out with Sarah. Problem is, we're only been going out for a couple of weeks, and I have very, very strong feelings for her. I mean, she's amazing in everything she does. I love it about her. I love her." My eyes got wide. Delko dropped everything he had in his hands.

"What?" He practically yelled. A smile crawled upon his face.

"I think I love Sarah. I never felt this way before. Its love dude. I can feel the sparks every time we exchange glances, smile, or kiss."

"You guys kissed?" He yelled. I hit him in the chest to make him shut up.

"Yeah I did. Many times. We're dating, that's what we're supposed to do." I answered back with a 'Duh' expression written all over my face.

"Dude, you have to tell her that you love her." Eric suggested.

"You don't think we're moving to fast?" I asked.

"No one gives a damn about time Wolfe. You have to find out if she feels the same way about you. You need to find her love. And quick."

"Thanks man." I smiled. But inside I frowned, knowing that I couldn't bother doing such a thing. And just after we finished talking about her, she came strolling along with Calleigh.

"Hey guys, we're going to the crime scene. We'll come back with the evidence." She chimed. I looked at her with an uneasy feeling.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered. I walked away so I wouldn't make an ass of myself. Eric followed behind.

"What are you doing? The girl that you love was right there and all you say is 'yeah sure'? I should slap you!" Eric teased. But I was in no laughing mood.

"I don't know man, I don't know." I walked to the DNA room.

**Sarah's POV**

I stood there, looking dumbfounded as to what just happened. Why is Ryan acting like this towards me? I wish I knew, because it's killing me inside.

I followed Calleigh to the Hummer. She started driving. I glanced out of the window, looking at the beautiful scenery that Miami had to offer. I still wondered why Ryan acted like he didn't even know who I am. 2 times this morning. The car came to an abrupt stop, springing my thoughts out of my head. I looked at Calleigh.

"We're here. Let's get started." I hopped out of the car, grabbing my tool kit. I slammed the door and walked around the crime scene.

"Horatio said that the victim's name has been identified as Omar Jacobs. It says here that he was shot in a drive- by shooting." Calleigh read aloud. It didn't click in my head.

"Why would he be the only one shot down in a drive by? I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think he was targeted." I said.

"That's a good point. Let's look around." We looked around. After a half hours, we found many coded bullet casings, a piece of blue clothing and tire marks.

"Lets head back to the lab." We rode back to the lab. I took the cloth and tire marks to trace while Calleigh analyzed the bullet.

"Hey Ryan, here's some evidence. He looked at me with no emotion, took the evidence, and began to analyze it. I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Okay why are you acting like that?" I asked, finally letting myself go.

"Acting like what?" He asked, like he didn't know what he did.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've been ignoring me today, not making any type of eye contact with me since you left the house today. It's like you're scared of me or something. Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Please let me know because I hate this foolish act we're performing." I poured my all out.

"You wanna know why I've been acting strange lately?" He asked while computing the data.

"Yes I do." I waited impatiently.

"I realized something." He stopped typing on the computer. "Something that I realized when I first met you. Sarah Andrea Wilson, I'm deeply in love you." He finally made eye contact with me.

And like the fool I was, I just stood there. My mouth curved into an oval shaped. I stood there, taken aback by the words he said. And then,

I fainted.

**Oooooooo ! SO DO YALL LIKE THE CHAPTER? I'd name it "I Love You," but that would kinda give it away. I think this is one of my favorite chapters I wrote. I want yall to know that I haven't slept today because I wanted to write 2 chapters. I lovee yall !**

**Xoxo- mayri**


	9. Answer

**Ryan's POV**

I quickly regretted the words that came out of my mouth. I took a paper off the table and reached towards the floor where Sarah had fainted. I fanned her until she regained consciousness. She rested her head on my legs. I met her gaze.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I told you that I love you." I pointed out.

"Oh right." She looked elsewhere, trying not to meet my gaze. After a few moments of awkward silence, she got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, um, can I get those result please?" She stuttered. I moved to fast. I knew it. I'm so stupid. I sighed in defeat.

"The tired marks belong to a Jeep model S45. **((That was totally made up lol)) **The fibers are very rare type cotton made in Africa." I said. She wrote the information down in a notebook.

"Thanks." She walked, practically ran if you ask me, out of the lab. I ran my hands through my hair.

_Nice going Ryan. You definitely made an ass of yourself._

My self- consciousness taunted me in my head, much to my dismay. I shook my head, making it vacuous. I tried to go on with the day.

**Sarah's POV**

Ryan loves me. He just told me he loves me. And I fainted like an idiot. I should've said something back. I love him too. Why couldn't I have said something back? I'm so stupid. Ugh.

I made my way to the ballistics lab where Calleigh was anatomizing the bullets and the casings.

"Hey Sarah. I've analyzed the bullets and casings. They are a match so we know there was only one gun used. A 9 millimeter. Two bullets hit Omar, and 8 bullets and casings surrounded the area. A standard 9 millimeter gun carries 10 bullets, so the shooter emptied out his gun on Omar. What did you get?" She asked. I laid the notebook on the table and went over the facts that I received from the trace lab.

"The fibers are rare type African cotton. The tire marks belong to a Jeep model S45. This is all enough evidence to get a warrant, but on who? We have to go back to the crime scene." I sighed.

"Let's go." Calleigh said. As we walked outside, I caught a quick glance with Ryan. I turned my head and kept walking. I felt hypocritical. Seeing as I just yelled at Ryan for ignoring me, but I do the same. It's not that I'm ignoring him; it's just that I'm… avoiding him? I didn't want to, but I didn't want to even exchange looks with him after what happened in the lab. Calleigh and I made our way to the Hummer. We drove back to the crime scene.

"We need a name. We need DNA." Calleigh searched around and so did I. After 15 minutes of searching, I finally found something.

"Calleigh, I found a nine millimeter." I shouted across the crime scene area. Calleigh walked over.

"This is it. The prints can verify the shooter. Let's head back to the lab." She assured. I sighed, not wanting to head back to him. We got in the Hummer and drove to the lab.

"Hey Cal, do you mind running the evidence? I have to make a call." I asked.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" She inquired.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I lied through my teeth. I walked outside to the parking lot. I dialed my mother number.

"Hello?" She answered. I smiled a warm smile that I was sure she could feel through the other end of the receiver.

"Hi mom." I replied.

"Sarah! How are you my dear?"

"Not so well. I have a little problem."

"Share it with me."

"Well when I first came to the lab, I met this amazing guy named Ryan Wolfe. About a month later, we started dating. We've been dating for about 2 weeks. Mom, when I'm with him, my whole world changes. He always manages to make me smile. His warm embrace, his bright smile, everything thing he does makes my heart move."

"Awww, darling, you're in love." She stated the obvious.

"That's why I called you. Today, he told me that he loved me. And I just stood there like a complete idiot. I didn't say anything. I just fainted like a loser. Mom, what do I do?" I pleaded for an answer.

"Well, there's only one thing that you can do. Tell him you love him."

"Is it possible? We've only been dating for 2 weeks."

"There's no such thing as time when you're in love, sweetie. It's possible. No go on dear, I know this isn't your lunch break." I laughed at the fact that my mother knew me so well.

"Alright mom. Talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too darling." With that, I hung up the phone and walked back inside. I knew mom was right.

**Ryan's POV**

I don't understand what I did wrong. I thought she felt the same as me; at least that's what it looked like.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Eric asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"It didn't. I told her how I felt, and she fainted." I admitted.

"Dude, are you serious? You both are in love with each other and it's obvious. Why did she faint?" He asked confused.

"I don't even know. I thought she felt the same way. Obviously she doesn't. So now I feel like a fool."

"Well maybe she's in shock. I mean, when anyone says those 3 words, it throws them off."

"I guess so. Delko, I hope you're right."

"Trust me Wolfe. I gotta run. I'll be back in a few. He walked out of the lab and towards his car. I sat in the lounge and just relaxed. I'm probably too worked up about this. Maybe Delko is right. Hopefully he is. If he's not I- well, let's not think negative. Sarah could've been in shock. Who knows? All I know is that I'm way too eager and I need an answer before I explode.

**Sorry luvies, short chapter I know. I have to go to rehearsal. The next two chapters will be BOMB, I can promise. (: I want to dedicate this chapter to Superdani a.k.a. VioletFairChild for always reading my chapters ! Thank you all sooooooo much !**


	10. Tell Him

Sarah's POV

"The fingerprints on the gun match to a guy named Amir Soto." Calleigh began. I wasn't listening after that. My mind started to wonder about the only thing I cared about.

_Ryan._

I wish I could turn the tables back around. I feel so ridiculous. I've never been in real love before. I always thought I was, but all the guys that I dated were assholes. But Ryan isn't, in fact, he's the exact opposite. He so special. And I halfway wrecked it all because I couldn't say 3 words. I hope he doesn't think that I don't love him, because I do. I just can't say it. I think I will die if I don't do this. I need to do this.

"Sarah, are you listening?" Calleigh asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the prints belong to Azir Shoto. Yeah I heard you. Loud and clear." I lied through my teeth.

"Obviously not because I said the prints belong to Amir Soto. Sarah, are you okay? You've been acting really out of place since we ran the DNA with Ryan." I sighed when she said his name.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured.

"It's Ryan isn't it? I've seen you guys lately. You get all cheery when you see him and he gets lightened up when he sees you. He loves you. Honestly, he really does." She looked at me. The tears in my eyes started to build up. They stung like bees as they started to come out. Once they started, they couldn't stop.

"Calleigh, I'm stupid. He told me he loved me. And I didn't say anything back." I cried.

"Awww sweetheart, you were just in shock. I know you love him. You just need to find the right time & right way to tell him."

"You think?" I asked.

"I know." She smiled. "Now dry your eyes, I hate to see people cry." I took a tissue and dabbed my face, removing my tears. Tonight is the night. I'm going to tell him those 3 words he wants to hear.

**Ryan's POV**

I paced around the lab. I guess I'm just going to have to tell her I'm sorry. Yeah it's true that no one cares about time when you're in love, but I honestly think I moved to fast.

"Mr. Wolfe?" I heard Horatio's voice.

"Yeah?" I stopped pacing and looked in his direction.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell him.

"Alright. Shift's over. You can go home now." I looked at the clock. It read 7:33 pm.

"Okay. Thanks." He walked out of the DNA room. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I made my way to the locker room. As I finished, I turned around, and there stood Sarah. We locked eyes for a minute. We didn't say a word. We just stayed there. It was awkward silence. Sarah began to walk away, as did I. I got in my car. I started to drive home, but I changed my mind. I need to make this right.

**Sarah's POV**

I wanted to cry. I can't stand to look at his face with out thinking about today.

I closed my locker and walked to my car. I started the ignition. I drove home slowly, as it began to pour.

_Great. Looks like Mother Nature feels the same way as me._

I parked in my driveway and quickly hurried to get inside of the house. I dried off and changed into dry clothes. I glanced outside. The palm trees of Miami had swayed to one side because of the heavy wind. The rain poured hard. The raindrops hit my window, making beats as if it were playing the drums. I took my journal from out from under my bed. I kept this since I was young. I never wrote much in it, mainly because I never cared to. But today, I needed to write.

_Love. Four letters with a great meaning to it. You never know when it's going to hit. You can't put a time on it. It just happens. Many people don't realize it when it comes. We see it, and keep on walking. Others know everything about it. How to show love, how to be in love. I don't. Not now. Not before. Not Ever?_

I darkened the dot under the question mark. I looked at the passage I wrote one last time. I closed the journal and placed it under my bed. Just as I got back up, there was a knock on the door. I walked downstairs. I opened the door and I lost my breath.

It was Ryan.

**Ryan's POV**

I knocked on Sarah's house door. She opened the door, and he eyes got big. I'd rather make this quick, so she won't faint again.

"Um… hi Sarah. Listen," Ryan started. "I don't want to keep doing this. I don't want us avoiding each other. I know I screwed up everything, and I'm sorry about tell-"

I wasn't able to even finish my sentence. Sarah pressed her lips against mine. Our kiss was fierce, and I didn't want to let go because this was everything that I wanted. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I ran my hands through her hair. She took a breath and said the three words that thought she would never say.

"I love you."

After she said these words, my world took a new stand. She loves me. She said it herself.

"I really do love you. I'm sorry I put us through this. I really am." She apologized. I lowered my hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"It's okay, but why couldn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"I've never been in love. So when you told me that you loved me, I knew that you were the one. The one that really does love me. I just couldn't believe it. So that's why fainted. I felt stupid afterwards, and it started worrying my nerves. That's why I kept avoiding you. I was scared. But then I realized that this is what feels like. When you could look at the other person, and they make you smile, just by breathing."

"I make you smile?" I asked.

"Yes you do. In everything you do. You're sweet, caring, and kind, and I never felt that before." She replied with a smile.

"Well, those are my specialties." I bragged sarcastically. She let out a slight chuckle. She flashed my favorite smile.

"You're such a loser. But you're my loser." She claimed.

"Mhmm. You know you love me." I told her.

"Yes I do. Now, enough talking. Kiss me."

"Gladly." And when our lips collided for a second time, it was something more. Something different from what I've ever felt before. It was a rush.

"Upstairs." I whispered. She smiled and we raced upstairs.

**I personally think this chapter was very cheesy… I had writers block so it took me like 48 years to write this. And it still sucks … oh well , tell me if you like it .**

**Xoxo- mayri**


	11. Watch Your Back

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up the next morning engulfed and tangled in sheets. I looked over and saw Ryan's body. He looked so peaceful and quiet. The way his body rose and fell with every breath he took made my heart smile. The way his lips curled slowly into a smile because of his dream made me smile. I looked outside of my window. The rain had finally let up from last night, so the Miami sun was shining brightly. The palm trees shifted from side to side, following the gusts of the strong wind. Many people were headed to the beach to enjoy this beautiful day. I didn't mind staying inside. As long as I was with Ryan, I didn't have a care about anything else. I glanced at him once more, only to meet the gaze of his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled. The words enlightened my heart.

"Good morning handsome." I replied. More like sexy, if you ask me.

"Did you sleep well?" He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. It sent chills down my back.

"Very well," I stated. "How about you?"

"It was good, only because I was with you." I blushed like a little girl. Ryan… he's just so amazing.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" He asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"No work today, so I don't know." I thought about it. "I do need to grocery shopping though." It was true. My kitchen was completely empty except for instant soup and milk. That wasn't going to work for me.

"Okay." We just laid there quietly. "Does anybody know about us?" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden question.

"What do you mean?"

"Does anybody know about us? Does anyone know that we're dating?"

"Calleigh does." I started. "She said it was very obvious."

"That's what Eric said too." Ryan admitted. So, only two people know. I guess that's okay.

"Horatio is getting suspicious. Did you see the look on his face when he talked to us in his office?"

"I know. Imagine his face when I tell him that I slept with you today." I threw a pillow at him.

"You wouldn't." I gasped. He started laughing.

"Of course I won't. IAB will kill us & so will everyone else."

"I know." I replied.

"Well I better get home. I have some work to do on the apartment." He said, rising up from the bed.

"Oh so, you're just going to sleep with me, and then leave me?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He laughed. I threw another pillow at him as he buttoned his jeans. His masculine tanned body shined in the sunlight. It made him look like he was glowing, like an angel sent from heaven. I watched in awe as he buttoned his shirt. Then suddenly, he kissed my cheek.

"See you at work tomorrow." He promised. I smiled as he left. I laid out on my bed, trying hard to engulf myself in the scent of his cologne that he had left behind. After a few minutes, I recognized that I looked partially foolish. I got up and decided to take a shower. After I got out the shower, I got dressed. I put on a tank top, a pair of jeans, and some flats. I put my hair in no fancy way, just a slick back ponytail. I grabbed my keys, got in the car and drove to the grocery store. I got a cart and entered the grocery store. I walked around and filled my cart with the necessary items that I needed. When I went to get the juice, I had accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay, don't worry. Hey, do you work in the crime lab?" She asked. Her face looked to familiar.

"Yeah," I started. "Aren't you that newscaster that's always asking us questions at the crime scenes?" I asked. She let out a little giggle.

"Yes I am. Erica Sykes. Do you work with Ryan?" She seemed to be in need of an answer.

"Yes I do." I replied smoothly. I didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh how is he?"

"He's fine, I guess." I answered.She began to ask many questions about him.

Why are you so worried about him?" I finally asked, while uncapping my water from my purse.

"Nothing. No reason at all. Tell him I said hello." She gave me a certain look that I couldn't identify, and then she started to walk on. I glanced at her once more. I couldn't brush this one off easily. I called Ryan.

**Ryan's POV**

As I walked through my door, my phone started to ring. I swiftly grabbed it from my pocket and answered it.

"Wolfe." I said.

"Hey Ryan, it's Sarah. You know Erica Sykes? That weird newscaster that always follows us around?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Erica Sykes was my ex-girlfriend. She was the most annoying and brattiest woman I have ever met.

"Yeah I do. Every time we're at a crime scene and she's there, she always tries to talk to me." I replied.

"I just ran into her at the store. She asked like 20 questions about you. She told me to tell you hello too. She's weird." She stated. I let out a slight chuckle.

"She's my ex- girlfriend." I shyly admitted. "I broke up with her because she was annoying and bratty and such a nuisance, I couldn't take it anymore. After I broke up with her, she told me that the next girl won't have anything on her. I highly disagreed with that."

"Was that next girl me?" Sarah asked.

"No, it was a girl named Grace." I joked.

"Oh." She said sadly into the receiver.

"I'm joking. Of course it was you." I laughed.

"You're quite the jokester, Ryan."

"Yes, and you know you like it. But Sarah, just be careful. Erica is crazy." I warned her.

"I'll be fine. I gotta go; I'm losing service in here. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone. Before I could put my phone back in my pocket, I got a text message.

From: Erica

Tell your friend to watch her back. I'm everywhere.

I studied the text message.

_This girl just never gets enough. It's annoying._

**Sarah's POV**

As I made my way to the checkout center, I crossed paths with Erica again. This time she gave me a dirty look.

"Watch your back." She stated as she walked out of the store.

_Watch my back?_

**OKAY MY WRITING HAS TOTALLY BEEN OFF …. But don't worry this chapter is going to lead to something big. I promise! Imma hope and pray that my writing gets back on track…. It better get back!**

**One year ago, on this date, around this time, Michael Jackson was found unconscious in his California home. He was rushed to the hospital and then was pronounced dead. Although he lives no more, his legacy continues to soar. RIP MJ . Gone but never forgotten.**


	12. Crime, Blood & Love

_**A Couple Days Later….**_

**Sarah's POV**

I walked into the crime lab, being greeted with many pleasant faces, matching the expression I showed on my face. I walked to the locker room to put away my purse. I took a quick peek at my iPhone to check the time. It read 8:45. Since I was an extra fifteen minutes early, I decided to go upstairs to the break room and get a cup of coffee. As I made my way there, I heard a pair of heels loudly clacking against the floor. I turned around and, once again, met the gaze of Erica.

"Um… what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm speaking with Horatio. Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No not at all." I assured.

"Didn't think so." She snickered and walked away. I glared at her. I took a deep breath, and kept on walking to the break room. It was barren and dark when I entered the room. I turned on the lights and began to make my coffee. As I was pouring my coffee in my mug, I felt two hands wrap around my waist. I turned my head quickly and cautiously, I didn't want to spill my coffee. I met the gaze of my favorite pair of hazel eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I replied. I smiled as I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, but frowned when the door flew opened and Ryan quickly moved away. Eric walked through the door.

"Woah, did I interrupt something? I'll leave if you want me too." He smiled. I quickly turned red.

"Shut up Eric." Ryan said through a face that clearly expressed he was embarrassed.

"So it's official, you guys are dating?" Eric asked for conformation.

"Yes." I assured. "Just don't tell anyone."

"No worries. I won't." Eric promised. He gave us both another smile and proceeded towards the coffee stand like nothing happened. At that time, I got a text message. It was from a number I didn't know.

From: 1-305-529-0010 - _U G L Y better find yourself another guy cuz sweetheart I own him. xoxo – Erica_

I stared at the text with a perplexed look.

"Everything alright?" Ryan asked.

"No. Look at this." He read the message.

"Erica. She won't stop."

"How does she know?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ryan replied. I texted her back.

To: 1-305-529-0010 - _Look Erica, you need to relax. I don't know what you're talking about._

A few minutes passed by and I received another text from her.

From: 1-305-529-0010 - _I saw everything, and if you don't leave him, the whole world will know, including IAB. This is exactly what I meant by watching your back sweetie! xoxo once again, - Erica_

I raged with anger. I stormed out of the break room and searched all over the lab for her. I found her exiting Horatio's office. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the corner.

"If you don't mind me asking you, what the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine. How are you?" She turned the question towards me.

"It's not about me. What's up with those messages you sent me and how did you get my number?"

"The messages explain everything. And the number, well, lets just say, I have my ways." I rolled my eyes when she said this.

"Anyways, what do you mean you saw us? You were in Horatio's office after I left."

"Ahhh," She started. "I was not in Horatio's office yet. See, I dropped my papers on the way past the break room. After I picked them up, I saw you and Ryan together. He was holding you and I saw him kiss you on the cheek. Obviously, you two are dating."

"Are you mad? Jealous, maybe?"

"Not at all."

"That first text you sent me, that whole UGLY thing, it kind of proves to me that you're a bit jealous." I reminded her.

"Call it whatever you want Wilson. Either way, the picture of you and Ryan snuggling close together will be shown all over the 12 o'clock news. Let's see," She thought. "Love in a crime lab? No, that's too cheesy." She thought some more. I tapped my foot against the hard floor, impatiently. "I got it! Crime, Blood, and Love! Perfect. See you on the 12 o'clock news." She walked away, feeling accomplished while I just sat there, feeling slow and stupid. I glanced at my phone for the time. It was 9:01. I walked into Horatio's office to receive my assignment. Today, I was working in the crime lab with Natalia, which was good because I haven't talked to her in a while. I headed down to my locker to get my lab coat, I slowly thought of how hard Erica is trying to ruin my life. She's doing a swell job at it too.

_Just ignore it Sarah, just ignore it. She's probably just toying with your emotions._

I took a deep breath and blew it out as if I were blowing out a candle. I threw on my jacket and went back upstairs to the DNA lab.

Ryan's POV

"So what was that text message all about?" Eric asked.

"You remember Erica?" I questioned.

"How can't I remember her, She's around us, and when I say us I mean you, all the time." He joked.

"Shut up man." I laughed. "No but ever since Sarah saw her in the store the other day, Erica has been sending her threats through texts and everything. She took a picture of me and Sarah in the break room and now she's going to show it to the world. Do you realize that I, nor Sarah, may be at work tomorrow? That we're going to probably be sitting at IAB being interrogated by Rick Stetler?"

"Yeah I do." He answered. "I've been there before, remember? With Calleigh."

"Right. I guess I'm just scared." I confessed. "I mean, this girl, I know she's the one. And I'm going to lose her because of some deranged ex-girlfriend."

"Dude you're not going to lose her, I guarantee it. You two are, I don't know, made for each other I guess."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Come on dude, don't be dumb. You told her you love her and she said the same. Match made in heaven, if I do say so myself."

"Shut up Eric." I chuckled as I walked out of the car. We arrived at the crime scene and met up with Horatio, Frank, Calliegh, and Jason. **((hes the ME if you don't remember.))**

"Our victim has two GSWs to the head." Jason declared. I snapped some pictures of the body.

"The GSWs are fresh." He added, with blood dripping on his glove. I looked around the crime scene for some more evidence. I went over to Eric to see what he found.

"Got some fresh tire marks here. This must've all happened in a matter of minutes before we got here. Do we have a witness?" He asked.

"I don't know. Horatio's talking to some girl. That must be who called it in." I snapped some more pictures. Eric and I then walked over to Horatio to get any information that he might have.

"The witness says that she's the victim's girlfriend. She identifies him as Mark Hovington. She says that they were walking, and a guy, short and masculine, came towards them, and pulled out a gun on Mark. She got scared and ran away and called 911. Went she went back looking for him, he was dead and the shooter had driven off."

"Did she hear the gun shots?"

"She said she couldn't hear any gunshots." Horatio confirmed.

"The only gun that shoots silently is a silencer. So that must be our weapon. Did she say what the car looked like?" Horatio flipped through a couple pages in his notebook.

"She said that it was a blue Honda civic. She said that he threw something green, like an apple, out of the car. That's all the information I have right now."

"Alright thanks H." I said. I turned towards Eric.

"So, they're walking, and a guy comes up to them and pulls out a gun. She runs, and calls 911. After the call has been made, she finds that her husband is dead. Does that make sense to you?" I asked.

"We're missing a piece. We need something that can identify the shooter."

"Look at that apple in the middle of the street. It's green and it might have our suspect's fingerprints on it." I pointed out. I picked it up and put in into an envelope.

"Better head back to the lab." Eric said. We got into the Hummer and Eric sped off into the Miami-Dade heat. We arrived at the lab in less than 10 minutes.

"Remind me to volunteer to drive next time." I assured.

"Why does everyone say that?" Eric asked. We walked to the DNA lab, in which Natalia and Sarah sat.

**Sarah's POV**

Ryan came in the lab with a case full of evidence. I smiled when I saw his face.

"Hey." He smiled. "Got some evidence I need you to look at. I hope Natalia taught you well. I heard she can be a pain in the ass when it comes to teaching." I started to laugh.

"Hey I'm right here!" She shouted. Ryan started to laugh out loud.

"Okay. The evidence please." I asked. He handed me an envelope that contained a bitten apple. I took the fingerprint duster and dusted the apple. Two fingerprints appeared. I set the apple under the camera and took a picture of it. The DNA was transmitted to the computer, revealing a name.

"We have a Paul Parceton." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled again. He walked out of the room dialing a number. As I took off my gloves, I received a picture message. I looked at the picture, beyond confused. For the picture was taken a matter of seconds ago, by Erica. A text followed after.

From: 1-305-529-0010 - _Gotcha! See you in IAB tomorrow._

The anger inside of my body rose from a low to a high. Like a steaming kettle, I felt like smoke was coming out of my ears.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied through gritted teeth. "Just fine."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT **** So I'm going to post, probably a couple more chapters, like 2 or three before next week because next week, I'm going on VACATION! Woot woot ! I'll be gone for a week so I wont be on for like 2 weeks. Thanks to my reviewers ! You rock !**


	13. Take Your Time

**Sarah's POV**

There was no use of hiding anymore. Everyone had gathered into the break room to relax, get a cup of coffee, and watch the latest news. As the clock grew closer to 12:00 my heart picked up speed. I looked at Ryan. He was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Ryan, dude, sit down, you're going to make a hole in the ground." Eric commented. Ryan was too focused on what would be broadcasted to the whole entire Miami- Dade County in the next seconds to even respond. I glanced at the clock. 11:59 am. As I heard Erica's voice, my heart sank to my shoes.

"This is Erica Sykes reporting from WNMD-5 with your latest news. Crime, Blood & Love? For those who work in a crime lab, or any lab in that matter, knows that having intimate relationships with another worker is against the rules. So why does this couple get away with it?" At that moment, the pictures of Ryan and me flooded the TV screen. Every set of eyes focused themselves on me and Ryan. My body froze. I felt like fainting.

"In the Miami- Dade Crime Lab, these two CSIs, Sarah Wilson and Ryan Wolfe, are a couple, as shown here in these pictures. Their consequences? They'll be placed in IAB offices with Rick Stetler. One may even end up losing their job. My advice to everyone else, don't date in a crime lab. This is Erica Sykes reporting." I felt like throwing her across the ocean. She never ceased to make my life a living hell. She kept getting better and better at it, and it killed me inside.

"Wolfe, Wilson, my office please." Horatio asked. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

We arrived in Horatio's office full of guilt and shame. Well, at least I know I did.

Ms. Wilson, I understand that you are new here, and you're not quite clear with the rules. But Mr. Wolfe, there's no explanation for you. You have been working here for 2, almost 3 years. You know the rules. Why did you break them? You realize this can cause you your job?" Horatio asked.

"I do sir. And I'm sorry. If I have to leave, that's what I'll do." Ryan offered. I wasn't going to let it happen. Not without a fight.

"Horatio, honestly, it's not like our relationship was hindering our work, correct?" I pointed out.

"That is true." He replied.

"So I like Ryan. And he likes me. What's the problem? The one who you should really be concerned about is Erica Sykes. Yes, I know, dating co-workers isn't allowed in the lab, but how did Erica find out? I know exactly why. She's mixing her personal life with ours. She used her job to take us down. Honestly, she doesn't like me and she's making it very clear by exploiting everything that goes on in the lab on the news. The whole Miami- Dade County doesn't need to know about anything that goes on in this lab, or better yet, me and Ryan." I finished.

"Ms. Wilson, what you said is very true. Erica Sykes had no business mixing her personal life with yours and she didn't have the right to exploit your business on the news. But you must remember, you still broke the rules." Horatio reminded me.

"So I'm going to get fired?" I asked.

"Not my decision. It's Rick's." Just then, Rick Stetler walked through the office.

"These must be my two rule breakers. Sarah and Ryan. I'll take it from here Lieutenant." Rick pulled up a chair.

"Do we all know our consequences here? Somebody, maybe both of you, is going to get fired."

"You know what?" Ryan started. "If you want, I'll make this easy for all of us. I'll just leave. Fair enough?" I couldn't let him take all the blame for all this.

"No, not fair enough. Rick, I just finished telling Horatio that our relationship doesn't hinder our work skills, now does it?" I asked.

"Well no but-" He started.

"Exactly. So I know that we broke the rules and all, but to fire us? That doesn't seem like a good idea. The team will lose two very good CSIs. So all I'm asking is that you let us date. If it starts to hinder our work, which I will make sure it doesn't, Horatio will probably have a talk with us. But I'm not trying to lean towards that." I finished.

"Well, CSI Wilson, you make a reasonable point. Okay, I'll let the two of you date. But the minute your 'relationship' screws up your work, both of you will get suspended from your job for a reasonable amount of time." He made it sound like I was in 6th grade.

"Thank you Rick." Ryan and I said.

"You are free to go now." Horatio told us. I walked downstairs to the locker room to clear my head. I sat on the bench and took a deep breath. I was interrupted by a sudden clap, as if someone was applauding me for something. I looked around and I saw Ryan.

"Nice job out there." He commented. He sat on the bench. Next to me and he placed his hand on top of mine. I looked into his eyes. It looked like a field of just, hazel. I was mesmerized. I had no words to say.

"Thanks. I mean, you saved my ass out there. I wouldn't have known what to say. I would've looked like an idiot." He shyly admitted. I smiled.

"You're welcome. I really had to make them think, so I could save my ass too." I smiled again.

"I don't even know how you could manage that thing. I mean, it's so big!" He grinned. I hit him on the arm.

"Ryan Wolfe, you are an idiot." We laughed. I rested my head on his lap and I looked up to him again. He stroked my hair lightly. I relaxed as he rubbed his hand across my leg. He moved a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"You're gorgeous. You know, I'm really glad I met you." The words that Ryan had said made my heart smile.

"Me too." And we just sat there, motionless. The only thing that was heard was the rhythmic breathing that was composed like music between the two us. But a phone call from Ryan's phone messed everything up. I rose up from my position as Ryan pulled his phone out. A couple seconds, I had received a text, showing the information of a new crime scene.

"I guess we should get going." His eyes filled with doubt, I knew he wanted to stay where we were. I did too. But I just committed myself to not let our relationship get tied in with my work. I opened my locker and pulled out a ponytail holder for my hair. ((**believe me if there was a more sophisticated word for that, I would've put it in there))** As I finished tying my hair, I looked at Ryan one last time. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. I proceeded up the stairs and made my way to the Hummer. I thought about the day's events as I drove to the crime scene.

"What a day. And it's only been 4 hours." I muttered to myself. I got out the car and I met Eric at the scene.

"Hey Eric." I smiled.

"Hey yourself." He started. I had a perplexed look. "I want to know everything." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Oh Eric, you are such a gossiper." I managed to say between laughs. We headed over towards the body. Before I was even able to analyze the body, gunshots were fired. Before I could even think about what to do, I felt the heat of the bullet fly past my head and breezed through my hair. I tried to reach for my gun, but Eric had already wrapped his huge arms around me and brought me down to the ground. He covered me with his huge, masculine body. Even though I was covered, I saw the bullets flying overhead. He took his gun and started firing at the car which delivered the first bullets. The car sped off into the Miami sun. Eric removed himself off of my body. He made a call but I was so out of line, I couldn't hear him. I was shaking, trembling. I tried to breath, but something wasn't right. I put my hand on my chest and I started coughing. And I couldn't stop.

"Wilson! Wilson!" I heard Eric's strong voice call out to me, but I couldn't respond. I was scared and I couldn't breath. I looked frantically around.

"Wilson, relax! Breathe!" I tried to do as he told me, but I just couldn't.

"Wilson, take your time. I know you're scared, just breathe." He instructed. And that's all I need to hear. Take your time. I finally regained my composure. I felt tears fall down from my eyes.

"Eric, I-" I tried to start my sentence but he refrained me from talking.

"Just relax chica." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "That's it, just relax, and breathe." I did as I was told. He wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Eric, thanks for saving me. I don't know how I can ever make this up to you."

"Don't try. I rather them take my life than yours."

"Really?" I asked. "That's so sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah. You're like my little sister. And I'd hate to see you go after a month and a half of working together." We both stood up. I shook myself off. Then I gave Eric a huge hug. I felt him smiling over my shoulder.

"I don't know what I would've done. I mean, the bullet was millimeters away from my head, it zipped through my hair."

"I know what it feels like. I've been there before."

"You got shot?" I asked in astonishment. He had never told me that.

"Yeah it was scary. And when we had shootouts after that, I'd be scared. I'd have flashbacks. Trust me, I know what you're going through."

"Wow. That's…wow." I couldn't find the words to say. It was amazing how we were able to open up to each other, as if we were really brother and sister.

"Yeah, how bout we get to this crime scene?" Eric reminded me. I had totally forgotten that we were at a crime scene. As we began to anatomize the body, I heard the sirens. I saw Horatio's figure running towards us.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're all good here now." Eric responded. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have some who cared enough for me to keep me alive. I'm so grateful.

**AYEEEEE ! IM BACK ! IM OFF VACATION FINALLY! I missed writing. So I hope this can make up for lost time. : ) **


	14. Through The Rain

Sarah's POV

"This was the girl I was talking to at the last crime scene. She was our only witness. The case are connected." Horatio stated.

"We did get a name earlier. The suspected murderer, of now two homicides, was Paul Parceton. But the only way we could know if that was him in the car, is if we get a warrant to search his car." I said.

"We need more evidence. The apple isn't enough to get a warrant." Eric pointed out.

"Well, the victim says that he drove a blue Honda Civic. Did you see the car before he left?" Horatio asked both of us.

"Yeah, it was a blue Honda Civic." Eric responded. "So if we can match these tire marks with the ones from the last crime scene, we'll be one step closer to getting a warrant."

"I did license plate before he sped off." I admitted. "It was 43PDP9."

"Looks like you all have enough evidence. Eric, go get the tire marks, I need to speak to Sarah. Eric did as he was told. I wonder what he could possibly need to tell me now.

"Sarah, I need you and Ryan to be very careful around the lab. Now that Stetler knows about the two of you, he's going to make appearances around the lab, just to see if you can stay true to your word. I did all that I can and I was able to let him refrain from giving you the same lecture he gave Calleigh and Eric in the IAB offices. You are to be very, I repeat, very mindful of what you and Ryan do in the lab. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant." I realized quickly that I haven't called him Lieutenant since the first day. "I mean, Yes, Horatio." I smiled as I quickly fixed my error. Eric had came back from collecting the evidence.

"Ready to head to the lab?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm driving, okay?" I told him. He slightly chuckled.

"Why does everyone despise my driving? It's perfectly fine!" He protested.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine if you were Dale Earnhardt Jr. but you're not!" I joked.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the lab." He smiled. We got in the car and I drove to the lab. I got the other evidence and then headed to the DNA lab.

"Walter! It's been so long, how come you haven't been here?" I asked, so excited to see one of my good colleagues again.

"I've been sick with the flu for two weeks. It's been hectic. I had to have gone through, no lie, about 10 boxes of tissues. It was hell." I laughed as he smiled.

"Well I missed you! Here's your welcome back gift." I gave him the DNA envelope.

"Wow. I love the gift! How did you know I wanted tire mark prints?" He joked. He then analyzed both tire mark prints from both of the crime scenes.

"It's a match." He pointed to the screen.

"Looks like I have enough to get a warrant." I said. "Thanks Walter."

"No problem." He stated. I dialed Eric's number.

"Hey Eric, the tire marks are a match to the ones that you found at the other crime scene. I'm headed over to the lawyer's office right now to get a warrant, and then we can go."

"Alright," He spoke into the receiver. "Call me when you're ready."

"Will do." I hung up the phone and walked to the judge's office. After minutes of looking over the files, he finally granted me a warrant. I thanked him, and then left. I called Eric and we met outside at the Hummer. I vowed to drive again, as we already exhibited a near death experience today, and I'm not going for another one. We arrived at the suspect's house. Eric knocked on the door and an elderly woman, possibly the suspect's mom, opened the door.

"Hi, we're looking for Paul Parceton. Would you have and clue as to where he might be?" I asked.

"He's around back working on his car. You can go through the driveway."

"Thank you ma'am" Eric replied. We walked around the back.

"Paul Parceton?" I asked. His head shot up like a deer caught in the headlights. He started to run away, but Eric caught him just in time and handcuffed him. First, I took notice of Paul. He was short and very masculine, like Mark's girlfriend identified. Then, I took notice of his car. It was a blue Honda Civic and the license plate number was the same one as I saw at the scene.

"This is it. This is the suspect." I whispered to myself.

We brought him into the interrogation room. He sat down and muttered silently.

"Mr. Parceton-" Eric started.

"I don't know why I'm here." He cut him off harshly.

"Sure you don't. We'll I'll tell you. You're convicted of murder. The evidence proves it all." I laid out the pictures on the table. I saw the way he looked at me. I certainly became uncomfortable. I looked at Eric, and he looked pissed off, as if he really were my brother. I swallowed the lump that began to harbor in my throat.

"Um, so why did you, um, shoot Mark?" I stuttered.

"Why are you so hot?" He asked.

"Mr. Parceton, answer the question please." I asked.

"Anything you want, beautiful." He winked. I gawked inside. I saw Eric clench his fist. "Mark bought some stuff from me. I asked him to pay me back, he didn't. I gave him a due date. When the day came, and he didn't pay me back, I got pissed. So I shot him." He slouched back in the chair and rested his hands behind his head.

"So why did you kill his girlfriend?" Eric asked.

"She was a blabbermouth. She wouldn't stop crying and I told her not to tell anyone. I found out that she told some officer. So I shot her." He focused his eyes on me once again.

"Damn." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, now being annoyed by the constant blurts. "Do you have a boyfriend? Maybe even a girlfriend?" He smirked. Eric looked like a wild animal, ready to pounce.

"Look kid just shut the hell up, it's not funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with." Eric released his anger. "Take him." He signaled the officers to take him. He winked at me one last time. I clenched my jaw.

I groaned and slapped my hand on my head. I looked at Eric. He had fire in his eyes. "Eric, relax. Please. The guy is gone." I began to wonder what would've happened if Eric was really my brother. Would he have hurt him? Most likely. If Ryan was in here, he would've killed him. I guess it's good to know that I'm protected from everyone.

"He's so lucky I didn't punch him." He finally said. I smiled.

"Let's go Eric. You need to get home. And relax. For my sake, my good brother." I shot a smile at him. He grinned back.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me one last hug. I felt him smile again.

"Bye." I walked downstairs to the locker room. I sat on the bench and took a recap of my day.

_My secret was exposed. I almost died. Oh and I was sexually harassed. Beautiful. What's next?_

I grabbed my purse and slammed my locker shut. When I turned around, I locked eyes with an unfamiliar face.

"Hi, are you new here?" I asked.

"Something like that. I used to work here a long time ago. I'm Jesse Cardoza. And you are?" He extended his hand.

"Sarah Wilson." I replied. I studied him for a short moment. His hair was jet black, his eyes we dark, on the verge of black as well. He was well built. And his smile was to die for. His tan body shone in the dim light of the locker room. He was truly gorgeous.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a boyfriend, remember? _My self consciousness reminded me. I mentally slapped myself.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You also." I hesitantly smiled and then walked up the stairs.

_Well at least he works night shifts. You won't have to worry about anything._

As I was walking, I was pulled to the side. Before I could even see who it was, I was kissed with passion, a whole lot of passion. I finally opened my eyes and I realized that it was the only person I really wanted to spend the rest of my day with. Ryan.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I heard about today. Are you okay?" He asked, with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. If I wasn't for Eric, I would've been dead."

"Yeah I'm glad you're not dead. Do you know how distraught I would've been?" He asked.

"I don't want to know. All I know is that I'm here safe in your arms. And that's where I want to stay." I said to him. I buried my head in his muscular chest.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" He asked.

"That would be great. Let me just get a change of clothes from my house and then I'll be over there." I replied.

"Great. See you there." He gave me one last kiss. I smiled. I was happy to know that I'd be in the arms of someone like Ryan. I drove to my house and packed a bag of all the necessary items I needed. I sang along with the radio as I drove to Ryan's house.

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And everytime I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_.

As I got out the car, I hummed the rest of the lyrics. I knocked on the door. Ryan answered the door in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater tee that showed off his muscles. I grinned and chuckled at the same time. He looked so laid back, yet so hot. He held my waist as I wrapped my arms around him. As the space between us enclosed, I could feel the heat of Ryan's body, burning my soul. It make me realize, even again, that I was really in love with him, and that with him, I could make it through the rain.

**I HOPED YOU LIKE IT !**

**A funny: I'm at the library typing this and the little baby next to me is watching sesame street and everytime the clip ended she'd start yelling, Elmo ! I thought it was soooo adorable :) Oh shoot now this guy that looks like the guy from 6Flags commercial just sat next to me. I gotta go guys lol . R&R ! **

**XOXO- MAYRI**


	15. Revenge

_**THREE MONTHS LATER…**_

**Sarah's POV**

I've been spending a lot of nights with Ryan. No wait- scratch that. I've been spending _every_ night with Ryan. I simply can't get enough of him. I'm so glad that I found him. My parents still have yet to meet him, but I promised them that I'd bring him back to Wisconsin for Christmas. I've met Ryan's mom on numerous occasions. She always tells me how much Ryan talks about me to her. This would always make me smile. Everything about Ryan made me smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Good rest?" He asked.

"It was very good." I smiled.

"Good." He cheesed back. All of a sudden he got a text message.

"Why do I always get called in on my days off?" He groaned. I rolled out of Ryan's bed. I smiled at his frustration.

"Don't sit there and smile! God, what am I going to do with you?" I rolled my eyes. He playfully grabbed my by my waist and pinned me on his bed. I laughed wildly.

"I don't know you tell me." I grinned. He planted a kiss on my lips. And oh boy, I didn't hesitate. I went right along with it. I could feel his heat radiate on my skin. It was almost as hot as him. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I groaned.

"Wilson." I answered.

"We need all hands on deck today." Horatio called.

"Yeah sure, I'll be in." I answered. I hung up the phone. I grabbed my bag from across the room.

"They say they need all hands on deck today." I told Ryan. "I wonder why."

"We'll have to find out when we get there." He replied. He kissed my forehead as I walked out the door. I went home and did my morning routine. When I arrived at work, I immediately went to Horatio's office. Everyone was supposed to be meeting there. Calleigh had walked in right behind me and so did Ryan. Eric and Natalia were already there.

"I'm glad you all made it here on time. Now, about 2 months ago, Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Delko and I had gone out to the bank. When we were there, a young lady robbed the bank and began shooting. Ryan proceeded to do the shoot to kill maneuver, for the sake of everyone's life. Her boyfriend is still upset because of this. So he wrote this." Horatio pulled out a tattered piece of computer paper that looked like it went through hell and back. He unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Officer Wolfe, I know that it was you who killed my love of my life. So as you took my love of my life away from me, forever, I'll take yours away from you, forever." Horatio folded the paper and place it back in his jacket pocket. Ryan tensed and so did I. Now I was truly scared. Last time I checked, revenge was a dish best served cold, not warm-blooded.

"Now, because of this, Mrs. Wilson, you must stay at home until we are able to stop him." Horatio informed me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't do that!"

"It's for your own safety and protection, mija." Eric commented.

"Well I need to work; can't I just stay in the lab and process DNA with Valera? Or trace with Walter?" I pleaded. I could stay safe in here, right? I mean, it's the lab for goodness sakes.

"I suppose that can be a good idea. But you must stay in the lab at all times. If you need something, you must ask one of us, or one of the officers. Understood?" Horatio asked.

"Yes sir." I frowned. I'm scared to even blink.

"You are all dismissed. Ms. Wilson, stay careful." He reminded me. I nodded in agreement. As soon as I left the office, Ryan pulled me to the side.

"I am so sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" I mean, it technically wasn't his fault. He shot the girl for the sake of his life and others.

"Putting you in danger." He sighed. "I didn't have to do the shoot to kill maneuver. But I just panicked."

"Ryan, for the last time, you did it to safe your life as well as others. You didn't know that the guy was going to do this. Just relax. I'll be fine. I'll just follow Horatio's rules." He still looked a bit tense.

"Alright. Just stay in trace okay?" He told me. It was rather imperative. I nodded my head and headed to the locker room to get my lab coat. I headed upstairs to the trace lab and surprisingly, Walter wasn't there.

"Hmph, weird." I muttered but shook it off.

_**3 Hours Later…**_

After 3 long hours of sitting in the lab, stoned, Ryan finally came back with some evidence.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, I got some work for you." He laid the envelope with evidence on the counter.

"Okay whatcha got for me?" I asked.

"A boy was found dead in a hotel room. He was strangled to death. We found blood on his watch and we found strands of fiber stuck in between. I need you to run the fibers while I go drop this off at DNA."

"Alright." I took the fiber and began analyzing it. As the information was transmitted to the computer, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't bother looking up, I just thought it was one of my collegues.

"Are you Sarah Wilson?" The voice asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" I turn around, only to be face to face with a barrel of a gun. I immediately tensed up. My breath was taken aback, out of fear.

"Your boyfriend killed my girlfriend." He started. I felt my hip, looking for my gun, but remembered I was basically on lockdown, therefore, I didn't need my gun.

"Uh," That was all I could say.

"He took away the love of my life. Now, I know that you love Officer Wolfe. So as he took my love away from me, I'll take his love away from him. Which, so sadly, is you." I watched as he turned the safety mechanism off of the gun. His hand tightly gripped around the trigger. I can't believe no one could see this!

"Please don't shoot me." I whispered. I slowly took baby steps away from him.

"It's too late for questions. Your time is up." The gun was leveled about 3 or 4 inches away from my torso, right under my chest. **((A/N that's where the torso is right? LOL)) **I panicked. All I wanted was to live. I didn't want to be shot.

But I never get what I want.

"See you in heaven." He smiled. And with that, he pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. As if on cue, I fell down to the ground. I laid there in my own pool of blood. He tucked the gun in his back pocket and walked away. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I sighed in defeat. Was I really going to just stay here and die? I didn't want to, but that's how it looked.

**Ryan's POV**

"The blood belongs to Dominick Swaye." I wrote down the information.

"Thanks Valera." As I turned to walk out, I heard a big bang.

"What was that?" Valera asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Someone might have dropped something." I didn't think to high of it. I knew there were officers posted everywhere around every corner. I walked out of the DNA lab and headed to trace.

"Hey Sarah, did you get a hit on the trace?" I asked, but had no response in return.

"Sarah?" I asked again. I looked around the lab room for my girlfriend. In the process, I tripped over something.

"Dammit, Wolfe." I said to myself. But everything had turned around, once I saw what I had tripped over. My eyes enlarged and I was lost for words. Except for one.

"Sarah?" I saw her motionless body surrounded by a pool of blood. Was this the loud bang me and Valera heard? That was the sound of the woman I loved, getting shot?

**HEYYY LOVES ! okay soooo ; this concludes chapter 15 ! R&R for me plz ! I'm working on 2 things right now. 1. Chapter 16 & 2. A new CSI story. This one is a crossover from CSI: NY to CSI: Miami . You all will enjoy it, I know you will. I will finish up this story first, it will conclude with 25 chapters in all. After this, I will start to publish my other story of which I haven't got a name for. You'll love me for it (: Alrighty ! **

**OMG so this dude just knocked on my door and stood there for like 5 minutes. I was scared, so I like jumped on the floor and hid in a corner. I was watching Desperate Housewives, which made me mad because it was getting so good! I looked for my phone, but I couldn't find it. Afterr all this, I went back to the door, and the guy had left. So dramatic , eh ?**


	16. Incomplete

Ryan's POV

"Ryan." She whispered. I bent down to reach her level.

"Shhh, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." I whispered.

"SOMEBODY CALL FOR HELP! NOW PLEASE, SHE'S SHOT!" Everyone went into a tizzy. Horatio made his way into the lab with his phone in his hand.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine; we have an officer down, I repeat, officer down in the Miami Dade Crime Lab Room 319."

"Am I going to die?" Sarah whispered.

"I need to you to listen to me. You are not going to die. You are a fighter, you will pull through. Do you understand me?" Horatio sternly asked. She attempted to nod. I held on to her hand. Her eyes were starting to close.

"No no no no, come on Sarah pull through. You can do this. Don't die on me, I love you." I told her. Before she could say anything, the EMTs arrived.

"One gunshot to the lower chest, through and through." Horatio told them. "She lost a lot of blood." As they wheeled her out of the room, I took the advantage to pull one paramedic aside.

"Please save her. Do everything that you can." The EMT nodded and rushed to catch up to the gurney which held my love.

_**At The Hospital…**_

I watched as they rushed Sarah into an ER. I ran my hands through my hair and paced across the hospital waiting room.

"Mr. Wolfe, relax. I called SWAT and they're on their way to search the building for the shooter. I called Calleigh and told her to put the place on lockdown. Everything's going to be fine."

"Horatio, the only one who could have done this was that boyfriend." I pointed out.

"His name is Dominick Swaye." Horatio told me. I stopped pacing.

"That name came up today in DNA. His blood was found in the victim's watch. Now, I don't know if this is completely right, but it's a theory. What if he killed that guy, just because he thought Sarah was going to show up at the scene? And then when Sarah didn't show up, he went to the lab, found, her, and shot her?" I asked.

"This could, very well, all be true Mr. Wolfe." Horatio replied. Before I could say another word, Alexx came into the waiting room.

"Boys," She grabbed my hands and pulled me to a seat. "Sarah is a fighter, I know you know that. But the bullet pierced through a major vein. There's a very slim chance that she will pull through. We're working very hard to revive her, and if she doesn't pull through in the next 5 minutes, we'll have to call it." She looked in my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_Men don't cry. Men don't cry. Men don't cry. _Screw it. This was the love of my life.

"Alexx, I need you to everything you possibly can." Horatio started. "We don't need to lose another person on the team."

"Horatio, I'll do my best." She gave him a hug. When she turned to give me a hug, she held on to me for an extra second or two.

"She's going to make it." Alexx whispered. I nodded as she walked out. I lowered my head into my hands and I reminisced on all the good times we had. When we shared our first kiss, when I stayed over her house for the first time, and when she stayed over mine. When I told her I loved her; boy that was a scene. Everything that I had with her was slowly dying, just like her.

Suddenly, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, and Walter came in.

"We heard about what happened, and we came as soon as we were released from lockdown. How's she doing?" Calleigh asked.

"Not too well," I started. "The bullet hit a major vein, and Alexx told me that there's a slim chance she can make it through."

"Oh, Ryan, I'm so sorry." Natalia rubbed my shoulder.

"How could no one see this? The walls," Eric took a breath. "The walls aren't even walls, they're windows!" Eric was getting frustrated.

"Eric." Horatio always used that tone of voice to calm anyone of us down. I took another deep breath and placed my hands over my eyes again.

_**1 Hour Later…**_

"Family of," He looked at the paper. "Sarah Wilson?" We all jumped as the silence in the waiting room was broken. None of us were related to her, and the doctor could see that. Eric was Cuban, Horatio was a red-head, Calleigh was blonde from the roots all the way down to her shoulder, Walter was black, **((A/N that wasn't intended to sound so rude, but that did sound kinda harsh ….)) **Natalia had hazel eyes while Sarah had brown eyes, And I, I was just me.

"Well, we all work with her; can't we still get the information?" Horatio asked.

"No, I can only issue out information to relatives or to her husband, children-"

"I'm, I'm her husband." I stuttered. I walked up to the doctor to receive the information he had. I hated lying, but in a situation like this, I had no choice. And besides, I wanted to be her husband sometime in the nearby future anyways.

"Very well then." He looked me in the eye and then read his clipboard. "Mrs. Wilson is in stable condition. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the vein. She's going to make it through." I can tell that he was happy to give out the good news.

"Thank you so much." I walked back over to the group.

"How is she?" Walter asked.

"She pulled through. They were able to stop the bleeding and repair her vein. She's in stable condition." I reported the good news.

"Oh, that's great!" Horatio smiled. It was very, rare, if I do say so myself.

"Indeed, Mr. Husband." Calleigh laughed. Everyone else chimed in.

"Okay, okay, okay. Funny I know." I reluctantly stated.

"Dude, it's okay. We all know you want to be her husband." Eric joked. I couldn't even shoot a single death glare at him, because I know he's right.

"Dude, shut up." I said through gritted teeth. Just then Alexx came through.

"Baby," She said to me in her smoothing, mother-like voice. "We did it. Sarah pulled through. We did it." I gave her a long hug.

"When can we see her?" Calleigh asked.

"Visiting hours start at 12:00pm to 5:00pm and then at 8:00pm to 1:00am. You all can visit her during the 12 to 5 session, but she won't be awake until late tonight, possibly tomorrow morning. She's very weak due to the amount of blood she loss. It'll take a while until she regains enough blood for her system. Now I called her mom, she should be down here by tonight."

"Thank you so much Alexx." Horatio smiled again.

"You're welcome. Now you all better get back to work! I know they don't pay you to not be there, because they sure as hell don't pay me." We all laughed as Alexx left the room.

"Well, it's 11:06 now. What do you want to do Horatio?" Eric asked.

"Eric and Calleigh, I need you to run interrogation. I need you to get Mr. Swaye in the interrogation office. Natalia I need you to pick up where Sarah left off in trace and then send the information to Calleigh or Eric. Walter, you are on hiatus until the next case. Mr. Wolfe, you can go home and change. You're covered in her blood." I glanced down at my shirt and pants and I noticed that I was, indeed, covered in Sarah's blood.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Walter said.

"Yeah, I'd like to give that scumbag a little talk." Eric muttered. He really cared about Sarah, I can tell by their bond.

"Eric, relax. We can take him down, without any fights okay?" Calleigh rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eric and Calleigh headed back to the lab, shortly followed by Walter and Natalia.

"Thanks H." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being calm about this. When I told someone to call for help, everyone decided that was the time to go into a frenzy. But you were actually calm. If you weren't there, well, who knows. I'm just glad you were there."

"You're welcome Mr. Wolfe." He patted my back and walked out of the door. I walked down the hall and glanced through Sarah's hospital room window. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked so pale, and so fragile. I missed my old Sarah. I wanted- no I _needed _her back. She's the only one who can make this right. She's the only one that I care about at this moment. She's the only one who can make me happy. If I could just hold her in my arms, I would. It would make me complete. Without her warm embrace, Her sweet smelling perfume, and her beautiful melodic voice, I feel incomplete.

**Wow... what a tearjerker! See? I wouldn't let Sarah die on y'all . She was closee though. But don't worry. Only 9 chapter left of this story and I've got one more surprise up my sleeve ! I can't wait. Next story will be amazing ; along with the sequel to this ! And I'm kinda sorta sorry about the lengths of these chapters nowadays ; but i feel it's vital for where i'm qoinq in the story . so R&R ? thanks :) and thank you to all my R&Rers ! **


	17. Liar Liar

Ryan's POV

As I changed my shirt, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, which was a big mistake.

"Hey Ryan," I was staring into the eyes of a devil. "How ya doin'?"

"Erica please, can you please not bother me?" I groaned.

"Why not? I need an interview from you." She protested.

"I don't want to give you an interview. Goodbye." As I turned to shut the door, she pushed herself inside. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. She smiled and began to touch my forearms.

"Ryan, baby, I missed you. If you dump Sarah, I'll give you everything she couldn't give you."

"Sorry but, I have everything that I want. And it doesn't include you."

"Oh that's just too bad." She began to move closer towards me. "You know, you were always known to be a good kisser. I wonder if you can still live up to that title." She inched towards my lips. Before I could even blink, she was all over me. I finally pushed her off, regaining all of the breath that she had taken out of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked with fury in my eyes.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You used to never get enough of me."

"That was when I was dating you. Now I'm NOT dating you. So please, stop coming on to me. And leave my house while you're at it. You weren't welcome here anyways." I shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face before she could get another word out.

I grabbed my keys off of the counter and headed through the back door to my car. I didn't want to risk going through the front, knowing that Erica would still be there. I started the ignition and I drove back to the hospital. I made my way through nurses and doctor as I reached Sarah's room. I opened the door. As I opened my mouth to say something to Sarah, who was now barely awake, I glanced at the other person in the room who must've been her mother.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Wilson." I extended my hand for her to shake. "I'm Ryan, Sarah's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan." She took my hand and softly shook it. "Please call me Margaret." She smiled. I instantly noticed how much they looked like each other.

"Ryan?" I turned to Sarah, her eyes we slightly opened. She winced in pain.

"Shhh, relax." I smiled as I kissed her hand. She tried her best to smile, but I know she was very weak. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into what seemed like a peaceful sleep.

"You are a nice gentleman, Mr. Ryan. You know, this was never the way I expected to meet you, but I'm glad I did." Margaret smiled.

"So am I, Margaret." I returned the smile.

"So how long have you dated Sarah?" She decided now was the time to start cracking down on the questions.

"4 months." I replied happily.

"Have you taken her on a date yet?"

"Yes I have."

"So have you had any sexual intercourses with her?" I laughed at her question, but stopped when I realized that she was serious.

"No ma'am." I cleared my throat and looked down.

"Do you plan on marrying her and perhaps, make a family together?"

"Possibly, in the future." I wasn't going to lie. I wanted this girl bad.

"Do you think that you would be a good husband? A good father?"

"Well, once I get all the training that I need," I thought for a minute. "Uh, yeah, I'll be a good husband and a good father. When the time comes, of course." I hesitantly smiled. Times like this, I wish that Sarah could wake up, so she could stop her mother from grilling me like a cheeseburger.

"Good. I'm glad to know that Sarah has fallen into the hands of the right guy." She smiled as she patted my hand. "Well, now that you are here, I'm going to go unpack. I'll be at Sarah's house. So if you need me, just knock." She smiled that same identical smile, just like Sarah.

"Sure, will do." I watched the door slam behind her. I quickly glanced at the clock. It read 12:33. I looked at Sarah, as she gracefully slumbered in her hospital bed. I pulled my chair close to her bedside, and held her hand. I rubbed her smooth hand. I rested my head on the bed, and soon enough, I dozed off into a deep sleep.

_**4 Hours Later…**_

I was awakened by a slight tug on my arm. I looked at Sarah and she had a little smile on her face.

"Hey there." She said.

"Hey, what are you doing up? You weren't supposed to be up until late tonight." I kissed her forehead.

"Well, I was done sleeping I guess, so I woke up." She quietly yawned, which was followed by a quick groan in pain.

"How long did the doctor say that you'll be here?" I asked.

"Well, she said possibly tomorrow or Thursday, but I can't go to work for about a week, just so my vein can heal up and so I can have enough blood in my system. They'll have to run some tests tonight and tomorrow to see how I'm doing."

"That's great." I smiled. The faster the week ended, the faster the time would come where I could hold Sarah in my arms.

"You know, your mother came in." I told her. Her eyes got huge.

"She did? I'm sorry for anything she said to you." She laughed.

"No, its okay. She asked if I had any sexual intercourses with you."

"Again, I'm sorry." She blushed.

"No it's okay." I laughed. "I said I didn't. Then she asked if I wanted to marry you. And have kids, too."

"Well, what did you say?" She was anxious for an answer.

"I said possibly. I mean, I don't know what the future holds, but when it gets here, I'll let you know." I grinned.

"And the kids?" She still wanted an answer.

"When the future comes, I'll let you know." She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Ryan." Before I could say anything, Alexx came in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over for now." I glanced at the clock again, and it read 5:01.

"Alright, I'll come back after my shift." I kissed Sarah on the forehead and walked out the door. I drove to the lab. As walked inside, I saw Dominick being escorted out in handcuffs by an officer.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'm arrested for attempted murder, while you're walking around free even though you shot to kill."

"Dominick," I started. "In case you didn't know, I'm a cop and that's my job. I get paid to do this, you don't." With that, he walked away, his head hung low.

I walked to the break room to make a cup of coffee. As I was pouring the coffee into the mug, Natalia came inside.

"Hey Ryan." She smiled.

"Hey, Nat. What's up?"

"We just finished the case. Dominick said that he had nothing against the victim; he just killed him because he thought that Sarah was going to be at the crime scene."

"That's ridiculous." I shook my head. The things people do nowadays.

"Yeah I know. Hey, um, why did Erica come here and tell me that you kissed her?"

"She did what?" I asked in astonishment. Then again, I didn't know why I was astonished; it was typical for her to go twisting stories.

"Yeah she said that she had gone over to your house to get an interview and you just started kissing her.

Liar, liar.

"That's not what happened. She came on to me."

"I know she did. I know you wouldn't do that, you love Sarah." Natalia said. It was true, I did love her. And Erica is steady trying to break us up by twisting stories and using her deceiving lies.

Well, I hope she knows, it's not gonna work. I love Sarah, and Sarah loves me. And that's that.

**OOOOOOOOkay, this was like a filler in type chapter, so all comments accepted (: I think im going to go eat some cookie dough now; so R&R !**


	18. Believe Me

**Sarah's POV**

A day had passed by, and I was still at the hospital. I was supposed to be released tonight. So during the day, I was allowed to rest. I had felt a little better, but little did I know that would all change.

"Sarah honey! How are you?" I turned my head towards the door.

"Um, Hi Erica?" I was confused. Since when have we become best friends?

"How are you feeling?" She took it upon herself to take a seat next to me.

"I've been better." She laughed at my statement, but I didn't find anything funny.

"Awww, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Thanks, I guess." Things were quiet for a moment.

"Ryan kissed me." She finally blurted out. I quickly glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Ryan kissed me." She repeated.

"Huh, oh really?"

"Yeah, I came to his house to get an interview and he just kissed me. You know, you should really get him in check." She told me.

"Erica, if I were to believe this, I'd have to believe that the tooth fairy is real too." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But when you both break up, just know that there won't be a second chance. When he's gone, he's gone." She smirked as she rose up from her seat.

"Nice try Erica. Ryan and I are in love, and there's nothing you can do. Sorry." I signaled her to the door. She clicked her five inch heels against the floors as she walked out of the room. Just then, Alexx walked through the door.

"Hey baby, is everything okay?"

"Just one of Ryan's old girlfriends." I rolled my eyes again. She let out a chuckle.

"You know, you don't need to worry about him. He loves you and you love him. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever come between you too. I've worked with Ryan for quite a while; he's never been like this before."

"Really?" My eyes grew wide.

"Mhmm." She smiled. "Now, what I really came in here to tell you is that we're going to remove the bandages and send you home. You have to rest for 2 weeks before going back to work."

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled. Alexx removed my bandage from my torso.

"It's healing up pretty nicely." She analyzed it.

"Yeah it is." I concurred.

"I called your mother; she's on her way over here with a change of clothes. After you change, you'll be able to go home."

"Thank you so much Alexx."

"Hey, just doing my job. Take care sweetie." She left the room. A couple minutes later, my mother walked through the door.

"Hi mom."

"Darling, I'm glad to see you're awake." She kissed the top of my forehead.

"Me too." I smiled as I looked at my mother. The last time I saw her, about 5 months ago, she was frail and fragile. Now, she's as gorgeous as ever. She had a smile drawn across her face. She looked so happy.

"Mom, you look so great." I commented.

"Thank you sweetheart." She grinned and handed me the clothes. I looked in the bag and saw a pair of jeans, a royal blue top, some underclothes, and my black flats. I headed out the room to change my clothes. I came back feeling refreshed and satisfied. It felt so good to be in my own clothes.

"Ready!" I hugged my mother as tight as I could without hurt myself.

"Oh," She laughed. I took her by surprised. "Come on lets go. I went by the lab, and I got all your stuff from your locker. Your phone and purse is at home. And while you were asleep, I took your clothes and I threw them in the washer back at home. Everything is set."

"Thanks mom." I looked back once more at the hospital room. I prayed to God that I wouldn't have to ever relive this moment again.

_**At the House…**_

"Wow mom, you really didn't have to do all this." My mouth dropped in astonishment. My mother had cleaned every bit of the surface in my home. Every single room smelled fresh as a daisy.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled as she went to the laundry room to go put the clothes in the dryer. I went upstairs to my room. I rolled under the covers and sighed. It was good to be home. I glanced at a picture that I had taken of Ryan sleeping in my bed one night. I felt a smile crawl upon my face, but it instantly came back to a frown once I had remembered what Erica told me.

What if she was right? What if he really did kiss her? Ryan promised that he'd never do that to me. Is he breaking his promise? My thoughts were interrupted from a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby." Ryan's voice filled my ears. It was a soothing sound, relaxing, if you will.

"Hey," I responded.

"I get off of work in 10 minutes," He started. I glanced at the clock. The time went by fast. "Do you want to come over to my place?" He asked.

"Ryan, I just got from the hospital. I need to rest." I said.

"Dammit, I forgot." I heard him slap his forehead, and I found it very amusing.

"But you can come to my place, I guess."

"That's fine. See you in a little bit?" He asked.

"See you in a little bit." I confirmed. I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. I placed my hand over my eyes. I didn't know what to think. I guess we'd just have to find out when he gets here.

It was about 15 minutes after the call when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled to the door. I lowered the TV volume as Ryan entered the door.

"Baby." I smiled. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey." He sat on the edge on my bed. I smiled as I anatomized his face. He had grown a bit of facial hair, which signaled that he must not have shaved. His hair was messy, as usual. But he was always able to pull it off. He handed me the flowers.

"Thanks." I grinned. I miss seeing him. Being able to kiss him, hold him, and feel his warmth around me. Everything.

"You're welcome. He took of his jacket and lay on the bed with me. He held my hand. Nobody said anything. So I took this time to ask him what I needed to know.

"Ryan, Erica came to my hospital room today." I felt all the blood in his body rush to his feet. "She told me that you kissed her."

"Sarah, you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I just stayed silent.

"Do you love me Ryan?" I finally spoke. I sat up against the headboard. "Or do you still love Erica?"

"Sarah Andrea Wilson, I've told you this once, and I'll tell you this again. I am deeply in love. I'm in love with you. No one can change that. No deranged ex of mine will come between us. I'm never going to let us fall apart. I love you too much." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"So then, what did happen?" I asked.

"I was home, changing my clothes. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was Erica. I asked her what she wanted. She wanted an interview. I told her that I wasn't really in the mood. Then she started saying that she can give me everything that you can't and how she misses me. I told her that I have everything I wanted and it wasn't in her. Then _she _kissed _me_. Baby, I'm telling you the truth. You have to believe me."

"That bitch." I wanted to choke her so bad. Ryan laughed at my anger.

"So you believe me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I kissed him on the cheek. He returned it with a passionate kiss of his own. I missed those kisses.

"Good." He remarked. I laid my head on his chest. He stroked his hand through my hair. I quietly began to fall asleep. I felt safe, knowing that I was in the arms of the one who loved me.

**Chapter 18 (: Sorry for the wait && the semi sucky chapter. It will be better I PROMISE. Great expectations ahead, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm going to leave you guys in awe . welp; until then; R&R !**

**Guys, I'm going back to school next Wednesday . So, the chapters will be coming out later and later. Sorry ):**


	19. Birthday

_3 WEEKS LATER_

Ryan's POV

"You all can go home now. Case is closed. See you first thing tomorrow morning. And happy birthday Sarah." Horatio smiled.

"Thanks Horatio, you sure you don't want to come to get some drinks with us?" Sarah asked.

"My drinking days are long gone." We all laughed at Horatio's joke. "Besides, I have to finish up some work in my office."

"Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Positive. Have fun tonight." He walked out of the office. She turned to look at me. She put her hands inside my lab coat jacket and pulled me close. I smiled at her.

"Ryan, please, can you just give me the gift?" Sarah begged.

"Nope, you have to wait until tonight." I smiled at her anxiousness.

"As long as I'm waiting, this birthday present better be good."

"Don't worry. You'll love it."

"You're lucky that I love you." She grinned, showing all of her teeth.

"I love you too." I kissed her on the cheek as she headed out of the DNA lab. As I began to pack up my stuff, Eric came into the room.

"Any plans for tonight? You might get lucky!" He jokingly punched my arm.

"It depends on what she wants. I'm not going to pressure her." I replied.

"Aww, aren't you such a good boyfriend?" Eric laughed. I ignored him and finished what I was doing.

"I'm headed out, I'll meet you at the bar?" He shook his head in agreement. I headed to the locker room to gather my belongings. I said my good byes as I walked towards my car. As I started the engine, I smiled at a picture of Sarah. I loved looking at this picture. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple polo. She had a slight smile on her face. Her hair fell down in a wavy motion towards the top on her back. Her eyes were a deep brown. I took the picture when she spent the night at my house. It was an off-guard picture, but her beauty made it seem as though she was a model. The camera loved her, but not as much as I do.

I entered my house and threw my keys on the counter. I walked up the stairs and laid out a pair of jeans, a black v neck shirt, and a gray blazer. I put my phone on the charger and walked toward the shower. With that, I began to get ready for the night.

Sarah's POV

I got out the shower and began to get dressed. I ended up wearing a blue hip-hugging dress with silver pumps. I put on my jewelry and I began to do my makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss. Then, I brushed my teeth. The last thing I did was my hair. I took out the curlers and began to tease my hair. I pulled and tugged to make sure my hair looked just right for tonight. Who knows what could happen?

I waited downstairs for Ryan to pick me up. When he finally came, I was just as amazed as he was.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You're not too bad yourself." I replied. He let out a slight chuckle.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready." I shut off the lights and I closed the door. Ryan opened the car door and I got inside. He entered Ryan drove so fast, we ended up at the bar in less than five minutes.

"Hey you're here!" Natalia grinned.

"Of course I am!" I replied.

"You look incredible," Calleigh commented. "That's such a cute dress. Did Ryan plan on taking it off tonight?" She giggled.

"Shut up Calleigh." I blushed. "I'm not sure if he's ready to do it yet. I'm not going to work his nerves about it. It's better that we just take our time in the relationship."

"Do you _want_ to, you know, do 'it'?" Natalia asked, eager for an answer.

"Well, yeah, I guess." They began to cheer loudly, but stopped when they recognize a group of people looking at them. I laughed at their embarrassed faces. "But if I have to wait, I'll just wait until we're both ready."

"Well, just incase you both become ready," Natalia started. She slipped something into my hand. I opened my hand and stared at a condom.

"Wow, thanks guys." I blushed. A couple minutes when by and Eric finally arrived. We all began to engage in conversations and sip drinks. I sat on Ryan's lap most of the time. Comments followed almost immediately behind.

It had been 3 hours since we arrived. I sipped the last of my drink as Ryan pulled out a box from his back pocket.

"My present!" I smiled.

"Yes, the one that you have been waiting for all day." He handed it to me. I was eager to see what he had gotten me.

"Ryan, it's so beautiful." The small little box held a diamond necklace. He opened the clasps and placed the necklace around my neck. I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Whoa, save it for the bedroom!" Eric laughed. I blushed as I took another sip of my drink.

Soon, everyone gathered their things and went home. As I got into Ryan's car, I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, did you have a good birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had an amazing night. This necklace is so beautiful." I placed my hand on the diamond.

"Not as beautiful as you." Everything Ryan says still makes me blush, as if I just met him. He got out to walk me to my door. I fidgeted with the door lock until I got it open. Ryan laughed at me.

"Goodnight Ryan." I leaned in to give him a kiss.

But this kiss felt way too different.

I didn't want to let go. Nor did he. We kept kissing as we walked into the house. I kicked my shoes off as we headed up the stairs. He ran his hand up my back. I was about to smile, but then he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Ryan, I have never been so sure in my life." I smiled as he began to kiss me again. We headed up towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

Everything about this night was just so perfect. Honestly, I don't know how I could be so lucky.

Ryan's POV

I guess Eric was right. I am lucky. Lucky that I have Sarah. Lucky that I love her. She's no ordinary girl; she's amazing. I love being with her. She makes everything, perfect. I love her sweet smell and her bright smile every time I see her. This moment that we're spending together, it honestly couldn't get any better.

**Okay, I know you guys are like WTF? What kinda chapter is this? **

**But im in a rushh right now ! School has been chaotic; and I have a show tomorrow with my band. So it's been rehearsal after rehearsal ! && plus, I got a job babysitting, so I just don't have room to fit in as many chapters as I could before. But, I'm already working on chapter 20 as we speak! You'll love me for it (:**

**Oh yeahh; && if you wanna hear me sing; go to youtube, then type in therealmariahlyttle. I have like 10 videos, most of them are from earlier this year.**

**On this day, 9 years ago, at 8:46, the first tower in NYC was attacked. Shortly after, the second tower was attacked. Millions of people lost their lives trying to save themselves as well as others. Pray for them, after all, anyone of us could've been in the Twin Towers when they were attacked.**


	20. Secrets

ONE MONTH LATERSarah's POV

I have been 26 for a whole month, and boy can I tell you, It's been fun.

"Hey there, Sarah! I got some DNA I need you to analyze." Calleigh bounced into the room.

"Sure thing." I smiled as I took the packet of DNA from her hands.

"You know," she started. "You never told me what happen after you and Ryan left the club. Did you guys do it?" She lightened up.

"Um, we have a Derek Stone. There you go, all the information you need!" I started to push her out the door, but she stopped.

"You DID do it!" She exclaimed. She grabbed me into a hug.

"Okay fine. Yes I did. I didn't want to tell anyone, because it's personal." I began to take off my lab coat.

"Well too late! Are you on the pill?" I dropped my coat, and my expression dropped.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I forgot to take the pill." I smacked my head.

"Oh no," She paced. "Have you been feeling sick? Like, throwing up in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I just thought that it was the bad milk! Oh no, Calleigh, what if I'm pregnant?"

"You need to go make an appointment at the doctors. That's the only way to find out." She replied.

"I really hope it's the bad milk." I groaned. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and walked outside. I needed some privacy.

"Dr. Woods." Alexx smoothly spoke.

"Hey Alexx, it's me, Sarah."

"Hey baby, how's it going?" She asked.

"It's going…well." I hesitated.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Well, I think I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" I heard her smile.

"Woah, wait a minute. I'm not sure. I need to set up an appointment."

"Well you have come to the right doctor. How's Friday afternoon, 4:30 sound?"

"I'll ask Horatio for the afternoon off." I confirmed.

"Okay. Have you had your menstrual cycle yet?"

"No."

"Oh boy. Does Ryan know about this?"

"No." I winced.

"Hmmm. Well we'll get this all figured out on Friday. I'll see you then." Alexx said.

"Alright." I hung up the phone and made my way back to the lab.

Ugh; 4:30 can't come fast enough.

On Friday, I paced around Ryan's room. I had spent the night there once again. I was already dressed and he was brushing his teeth. I lifted up my shirt too look at my stomach in the mirror. Before I could put my shirt back down, Ryan had wrapped his arms around me. I hesitantly smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at my scar. It's healed up pretty nicely. Don't you think?" I lied to him, but he didn't know any better. He put his hand over the scar and rubbed it gently.

"Yeah, it's healed pretty well." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm cold, can I borrow a sweater?" I asked, now shivering.

"Yeah." He said. As I headed over towards the dresser, He pulled my hand.

"On second thought, I'll get it for you." He swiftly walked over to the dresser and pulled out a Miami-Dade University sweatshirt. I questioned his weird act, but I didn't think too high of it.

"Thanks." I smiled. He put a piece of hair behind my ear and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful. That's all." I tried to smile, but it quickly faded.

"Ryan, I need to tell you something." I figured now would be the best time.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, I-uh- I love you. Yeah, I love you, and don't you forget that, okay?" I chickened out.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and walked downstairs. I made my way back towards the drawer. I knew that he was hiding something. As I began to open the drawer, I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I shot my head towards the door.

"Um, nothing?" I tried my best to hide it, but it didn't work out. He gave me a look. One that clearly defined that he knew what I was trying to do.

"Um, I will, uh, see you at work!" I dashed out the house and drove to the lab. I sat in the car for a minute and took a deep breath. How will I break the news to Ryan? If there is any news at that. How about when this whole blows over, and everything was a lie?

_Today is going to be a long day._

Ryan's POV

"Eric, dude, she almost saw it." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Saw what?" He asked.

"The ring!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! That! Where did you hide it?"

"In my sweater drawer. But all of a sudden, She got cold. She was about to get the sweater, but I just so remembered that I was hiding the ring in the drawer. She almost looked after I was gone too. But I caught her just in time."

"Dude, she's obviously going to expect that something is going on. You're hiding something from her. She's Sarah. She's smart. She's a freakin' CSI for crying out loud. If anyone knows how to crack down an investigation, it's her." He finished. I just stared at him. I knew he was right.

"But it seemed like she was hiding something from me too."

"Oh?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She was all 'Ryan I have to tell you something.' And I thought it was serious. I answered with a simple 'Yes?' Then she started stuttering. When I was able to finally get a good sentence out of her, she says, 'I love you, don't you ever forget that.'"

"Well maybe she does love you. And maybe that's all she wanted to tell you."

"I don't know. But I know that she's going to tell me. She has too."

"So when are you going to tell her about the ring?"

"When I get the chance to get our dinner reservations planned without her knowing." I took a deep breath.

"Well come on, we have to go investigate that meth lab to see if we can find that Derek Stone guy. That'll get your mind off things."

"Yeah." I started. "Yeah, it should."

Sarah's POV

4:30 rolled around quickly, and I was able to finally leave. I traveled to the hospital faster than lightning. I needed to get these results ASAP.

I walked in to the hospital and feverishly walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Alexx Woods please." I faintly smiled as Alexx came walking through the double doors.

"Come on, let's go." I walked with Alexx to the storage room, where they held everything that the hospital would need. Alex grabbed a pregnancy test off the top shelf and handed it to me.

"Go on, handle your business." She smiled. "Come back to my office when you're done." I did as I was told.

Minutes later I came back to her office and she jumped up from her seat.

"Well?" She asked, eager for answers.

"I can't look!" I handed her the test, also eager to find out the answer.

"Sarah! You're pregnant!" At that moment, I didn't know what to do. Should I be excited? Of course I should. I loved Ryan with all of my heart, and now I'm having a little Ryan.

But at the same time, I don't know a thing about motherhood.

"Sarah, baby, what's wrong?" Alexx wondered.

"Well, I don't really know anything about motherhood. I wasn't actually planning on getting pregnant!" I paced back and forth.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you with that. I have a couple parenting books from when I was pregnant a couple years back. And, I'm sure your mom can help you." She grinned.

"Yeah, that's after the fact that I tell her." I groaned.

"Well, be happy! You're carrying a little Ryan! You should be ecstatic!"

"You know what? You're right!" I smiled. We walked to the entrance of the hospital. I turned and gave Alexx a hug.

"Thanks Alexx. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She grinned. "I hope it has his hair!" She laughed.

"Me too!" I laughed as I got in the car. I looked down at my stomach once more. "Me too." I whispered.

**(: I love writing this story! 5 more chapters to go! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know in your comments!**


	21. Mala Noché

**Sarah's POV**

That night, I couldn't sleep. Ryan had decided to spend the night at my house, instead of the other way around, and that was fine with me. All night while we cuddled near the fireplace, I tried to work up the courage to tell him. But I couldn't do it. For some odd reason, I'm scared.

_**The Next Day**_

As I entered the lab, I said a few quick 'good mornings' to a couple people, and made my way to the locker room. There, I ran into Jesse Cardoza once again.

"Hey, Stacey right?" He had mistaken me for the AV Lab Tech. I wasn't offended, because people used to do it all the time.

"No," I laughed. "I'm Sarah. But, you're Jesse Cardoza, correct?" I asked.

"Right." He flashed a smile. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" He asked.

"Yeah, we met in this very room a couple months back." I reminded him while entering the combination on my locker.

"Ah, I remember now." He smiled again.

"I thought you worked on the night shift, no?" I asked.

"I did, but Horatio transferred me back to the day shift." He answered.

"Back? I never knew you were on the day shift." At this point, we were both headed upstairs to Horatio's office.

"A couple years back, I used to work here." He explained. "Then, I got a job offer to work in the Los Angeles Police Department, and it was an offer that I just couldn't pass up. So I left this job to work there. But a couple years after that, I decided to come back here."

"What made you want to come back here?"

"Well, my wife was murdered." I saw the pain in his eyes, and now I wished I had just kept my mouth shut.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I sincerely apologized.

"It's okay. I wanted to find her murderer, so I came back on the team. But, I never got that lucky."

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot for even bringing it up." He smiled.

"No, it's okay, really. Now what made you want to join?"

"Well I've always wanted to study criminal justice. So that's what I went to school for. After I graduated, I put in a résumé for some of the best crime labs. Luckily, Horatio picked me first. Since then, I've had an amazing time working here." I explained.

"Sounds nice." He smiled. He checked his watch. "Perfect, we're right on time." He said as he opened the door to Horatio's office.

"Ladies first," He offered.

"Thank you." I smiled as I sat in a seat next to Calleigh.

"Hey Sarah!" Her accent made me smile.

"Hey Calleigh."

"So," Her voice lowered. "Did you get the results yet?" She asked. I felt a lump in my throat begin to rise.

"It was positive." I looked down before I looked at her. She was extremely happy, but she kept her excitement within.

"Did you tell Ryan yet?" She anxiously questioned. I shook my head no. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know Calleigh," I began. "I'm just scared." Before Calleigh uttered a sound, Horatio began to talk.

"I hope everyone has had a good morning so far. First off, let me say, Welcome back to the team Mr. Cardoza." The room erupted in hand-claps and smiles. "Today, we need all hands on deck. We have another Mala Noché case. Alejandro Sanchez was murdered and it is believed to be gang related.

"How do they figure?" Natalia inquired. She was always the brightest one on our team. Always the first one to ask questions.

"Where Sanchez was shot," Frank started. "There were security cameras posted everywhere. We were able to recover the tape of the murder. We took it to the AV lab, and looked at the video frame by frame." He pulled out a picture. "We were able to enlarge this frame. The tattoo on the suspect is an exact resemblance of the symbol used by the Mala Noché. There was an accomplice there as well, but we have yet to I.D. him."

"Wait," Calleigh called out. "Let me see that." Tripp handed her the picture. She analyzed it quickly.

"It's Dominick Swaye." She muttered. My heart quickly sank. The blood immediately sank from my face, as if it was in a race. I locked eyes with Ryan, and he sensed the uncomfortable feel in my eyes.

"He's supposed to be in jail. How did he escape?" I had an uneasy feeling down in the pit of my stomach.

"There was a security breach at the jailhouse, in which the suspect helped Swaye get out of jail. We want to find Dominick Swaye first. When we find him, we should be able to get some information and the whereabouts of the other suspect." Horatio spoke. We exited out of the room. I grabbed the keys to my hummer, but stopped when I was pulled to the side.

"Baby, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this case if you don't want to." Ryan said.

"I don't like the guy." I started. "But I'm doing the case." I began to walk, but I was stopped again.

"Just," Ryan exhaled deeply. "Just be cautious. I don't like the guy any more than you do. Nobody does. But he's still a psycho-maniac. So he _will_ try to kill again. Be careful, please."

"Yes, dad." I joked. He cracked a bit of a smile. I gave him a kiss and then ran my hand through his hair. I looked into his deep, brown eyes. They were so easy to get lost in. "But I want you to be careful too. You trying to protect me can put you in the line of fire too." I sighed.

"Okay." He promised. We kissed once more, and I went downstairs to grab my coat.

"Seems like we always meet here." I heard a voice. I looked up, only to meet Jesse's dark brown eyes. I smiled.

"Everytime." I agreed. Just then, Natalia came down the stairs. Her 4 ½ inch heels clicked against the floor.

"Hey Sarah, mind if I ride with you to the scene?" She almost stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. "I'm about to leave right now, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting my jacket." She got her jacket and slammed her locker shut.

"Let's go." We walked upstairs and headed to our crime scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Well, please don't hate me too much ? . I'm soooooooooo very sorry that I haven't posted in like… forever . And I'm sorry this wasn't a very good chapter . believe me now though; this story will end in a B A N G ! I couldn't post as often as usual because school has been hectic; and especially with the holidays. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I'm looking forward to 2O11; how about you ?**


	22. Man Down

**Sarah's POV**

_**At the Crime Scene…**_

The team searched all around the crime scene for any further evidence. Sanchez had been killed in the middle of a hotel parking lot. Tons of old and rusty cars shared the lot with high class automobiles.

I began to search around the dumpster, when I heard heavy breathing and crying. I quickly placed my hand on my gun, but didn't pull it out when I took notice of a young boy. He had tears streaming down his face at the speed of lighting. He looked defenseless, and I saw it in his eyes. When he made eye contact with me, he began to inch away.

"Sweetie," I called to him. "Sweetie, I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Officer Wilson, can you tell me what happened?"

"Boom, boom." He started. "Daddy fall down. Uncle Dominick ran with a guy." The tears began to roll down his face again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aaron." He answered in a shaky voice. He looked traumatized, and I don't blame him.

"Okay Aaron, take my hand. We're gonna go somewhere, okay?" I extended my hand towards him, and he gripped it tightly. We walked down the parking lot towards the rest of the team.

"Who's this cute little fella?" Natalia smiled.

"His name is Aaron. He witnessed his father's murder. And get this, Dominick Swaye is his father's brother, making Aaron Dominick's nephew." I saw the shock in Natalia's eyes. "I'm gonna go give the information to Horatio." She nodded as I walked towards the silver hummer.

"Horatio," I called out. "Meet Aaron, our witness." Horatio crouched down, as Natalia did. He removed his sunglasses and intertwined them between his fingers.

"Hi Aaron. My name is Horatio." Aaron waved.

"Sanchez was his father?" Horatio looked up at me. I nodded my head.

"Swaye was his uncle. Aaron says that his father got shot, and Dominick ran with the suspect."

"Aaron, do you know where Uncle Dominick went?"

"Gun factory."

"Gun factory," Horatio whispered to himself. "The gun factory. 639 Windshore Road, over by the beach. You and Jesse are a good team, you two meet me and Officer Jessop at the factory."

_Jesse? Again? I've seen him about 5 times today. And how can he assume that we are a 'good team?' We haven't even been on a case together! _

I sighed. "Okay, what about Aaron?" I asked. He slid his shades back onto his face.

"I'll get Calleigh to take him back to the lab. There are some things that will keep him occupied until we can get him back to a safe place. At the moment, he's our only witness." I shook my head and walked towards Calleigh, who was engaged in a conversation with Jesse.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting." I looked at Calleigh's green eyes and then to Jesse's dark brown eyes. "Calleigh, Horatio asked if you could take Aaron here back to the lab. He's our witness. Jesse, Horatio wants you and I to go to the gun factory, see if we can find Dominick and our other suspect."

"Alright, let's do this." He walked towards the Hummer and got in the driver's side.

"Is it me, or have you and Cardoza gotten really close?" Calleigh asked.

"It's not you. It's been happening a lot lately! I don't know why though. It's really weird." I shook my head. I watched as Aaron took Calleigh's hand and smiled. Pretty soon, I'd have one of my own. Just as soon as I tell Ryan.

_**At the Factory**_

The factory was fairly empty. There was only one car in sight.

"I'll go look around the building." Horatio stated. Officer Aaron Jessop followed behind him.

"Let's do this Jesse." I smiled. As I knocked on the door, it proceeded to fall back. I quickly drew my gun from it's holster. Jesse did the same.

"Here, let me go first." Jesse offered. I stepped back and let him lead the way.

"Dominick Swaye?" His voice boomed. It had a discrete echo. "Miami-Dade police." We searched the area and stopped when saw two shadows.

"That's him." I whispered to Jesse. We inched around the corner.

"Miami- Dade police, put your hands where I can see them." I shouted. Dominick and his partner did as was told. I saw Horatio walk towards the unfolding scene, gun pointed towards the men.

"Dominick, remember me?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I rebutted. He began to put his hand in his back pocket.

"Hands where I can see them!" I shouted again. He pulled a gun out from his pocket, and pointed the gun at me.

"Dominick, put the gun down now." Jesse told him.

"I shot her once, I'll do it again."

I gripped my gun. "Dominick, no one has to get hurt. Just put the gun down." I asked.

"What do you mean no one has to get hurt? Your boyfriend, Officer Wolfe, he killed my girlfriend." He started. "And you have the nerve to say no one has to get hurt? I'm hurt, dammit!" He was shaking uncontrollably. He aimed the gun at me. I gripped my gun tightly once again. My eyes narrowed as I watched him turn off the safety mechanism.

"Dominick, put down the gun." I asked one last time. He ignored me, however, and proceeded to pull the trigger twice. As soon as I heard the gun, I shot at him. I wasn't able to see if I shot him, because Jesse had thrown himself at me to protect me. I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I had expected Jesse to remove his body from mine.

But he didn't.

"Jesse?" I whispered. I looked at him, and saw blood smeared across his back. My eyes enlarged.

"Jesse please," I begged. "Stay with me! I'm calling for help right now." I fumbled in my pocket to get my cell phone, and called for help.

"This is Officer Wilson, we have shots fired at 639 Windshore Road. Officer down, I repeat officer down! One suspect is shot, the other is caught. Requesting medical assistance immediately."

Jesse's eyes were batting uncontrollably. I watched him fight for his life.

"Jesse, stay with me now. Help is on the way." I held on to his hand. Horatio came over.

"How bad is he?" He asked.

"Two shots to the lower back." I answered. I heard the sirens of the ambulance. Two men dressed in uniform rushed towards us with a stretcher.

"Two shots to the lower back," I started. "Save him, please."

"We'll try everything that we can." The paramedics rushed to the ambulance. The sirens blared loudly while exiting the factory lot.

"Well, Dominick went to the hospital as well, and our other suspect is headed to interrogation. He's not the one from the video.

"I'll head to the hospital to talk to Dominick."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I got into the car and drove to the ambulance.

**I know I know, you're like "Jesse this, and Jesse that" but hey ! He was needed for the story; 3 more chapters, and I'm leaving you with a surprise(;**

**I hope everyone has a GREAT new years ! (; 2O11 here we come !**


	23. Stay Alive

**Chapter 23! I love writing this story (; But now, go on, read!**

**Disclaimer; throughout this whole story, I forgot to mention that I DO NOT OWN CSI: Miami .**

**But if I did… Boy howdy ! (;**

**Sarah's POV**

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal as I sped through the streets. I weaved between cars, as if I were in a race. The thing is, I am in a race- with time. In the matter of minutes that it takes me to reach the hospital, Jesse or Dominick can die. If Jesse dies, I lose a friend that I just started to converse with. If Dominick dies, I lose all the viable information I haven't got yet.

I jumped out of the car and slammed the door. I walked feverishly towards the entrance of the hospital. As the door opened, I embraced the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital. I walked over to the desk.

"Is Dr. Alexx Woods in surgery?" I asked.

"Yes she is, can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Do you know who she's working on?" I asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Okay, one more question. Dominick Swaye, what's his room number?"

"We haven't got a room for him yet. He's most likely in surgery as we speak."

"Okay, thank you." I walked to the waiting room. As I sat down, I thought about my short past with Jesse.

_"Hi, are you new here?" I asked._

_"Something like that. I used to work here a long time ago. I'm Jesse Cardoza. And you are?" He extended his hand._

_"Sarah Wilson." I replied. I studied him for a short moment. His hair was jet black, his eyes we dark, on the verge of black as well. He was well built. And his smile was to die for. His tan body shone in the dim light of the locker room. He was truly gorgeous._

As I kept thinking about my short past, the door flew open. My first instinct was to pull out my gun.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Eric yelled. "Put that thing down." I took a deep breath and returned my gun to its holster.

"I'm sorry; I'm still shaken up from today. I feel like it's my fault." Just then, Calleigh and Ryan walked in.

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" Calleigh asked.

"I've had better days." I admitted. Ryan sat in the chair next to me. He grabbed my hand and stroked it lightly.

"Baby, no matter what, I don't want you to feel like it's your fault."

"Ryan, it is." I rebutted.

"You didn't tell Swaye to shoot at him, so it is not your fault." Ryan tried to tell me again.

"Swaye didn't shoot at him. Swaye shot at me, but Cardoza tackled me to the ground. He got hit, instead of me. I should've gotten hit. I should be in that trauma room right now. It's supposed to be me." I began to walk away as tears formed in my eyes, but before I was able to reach the door, a doctor walked in.

"Family of Jesse Cardoza?" We all stood up in silence. None of us were family, but we all needed answers right now. I took a couple steps back. Ryan took hold of my hand again.

"Mr. Cardoza was admitted into surgery at 2:54 pm today. The first bullet was a through and through, and it had pierce a major vein. The second bullet, however, fractured a bone. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the vein. Mr. Cardoza will need a couple months to repair his fractured bone, but I am happy to say that he's still alive."

I felt a wave of relief pass over the room. Thank God, he's still alive. Ryan tightened his embrace on me.

"When are we able to see him?" I asked.

"Well, he's not awake, but you can see him. He won't be awake for a couple of hours, actually. He needs to restore his energy." The doctor answered.

"Thank you." I smiled. As he walked out, I turned toward the rest of my colleagues.

"See Sarah? I told you everything would be okay." Ryan kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. I smiled.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be." He responded. "It's not your fault." I smiled once again.

"Alright, I'm going to go find out where Dominick is. There's still a missing suspect."

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked. "You've done a lot of work on this case. Maybe you should take a break."

"I think not." I rebutted quickly. "I'll be fine, really." I began to walk out of the waiting room.

"Hey Sarah," Eric shouted before I left. I turned around.

"Try not to kill him, okay?" He smiled. I laughed and shook my head.

Upon exiting the room, I came in contact with Alexx.

"Alexx, hey, can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure baby. What's up?"

"Did you happen to recently operate on a person by the name of Dominick Swaye?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Why?"

"He's responsible for shooting CSI Cardoza. Which room is he in?"

"He's in 426."

"Thanks Alexx." I turned to walk away, but was stopped when Alexx softly grabbed my hand.

"How's it going with the baby?" She looked concerned.

"I didn't tell Ryan yet." I hung my head in shame.

"No? Why not?"

"I don't even know, Alexx. It's nerve-wrecking just to think about it, ya know?"

"I understand. But don't wait too long, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Alexx." I made my way towards the elevator.

On the 4th floor, surgeons and nurses rushed pass me. I slowly peaked in each room, until I saw Dominick's face. I walked in and stared at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I noticed his bandage.

"Sure." I walked to the side of his bed. "You can start by telling me where your partner is."

"I'm not telling you anything." He sneered. I squeezed his wound until I felt the blood coming through the bandage. He began to scream.

"Tell me where he is now!" I spoke again. He responded with several more screams.

"429 Park Road!" He screamed a bit more. The doctor rushed in.

"What are you doing?" The doctor scrambled around the room for more bandages. I stayed quiet for a minute.

"I was just applying pressure to the wound, doctor." I smirked.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Dominick yelled. I raised my hands up in surrender, and began to walk out the room. I came to a halt when I heard Dominick's voice again.

"You, nor your partners will make it out of this hospital alive, Wilson." I didn't mumble a word back. I calmly took the elevator back down to the 1st floor. I entered the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Calleigh asked.

"I got an address. No telling if it's valid or not." I replied.

"That's all he gave you?" Eric questioned. I swallowed the lump that was beginning to harbor in my throat.

"When I was leaving, I heard him say, 'You, nor your partners will make it out of this hospital alive, Wilson.'" I saw the blood rush from everybody's face.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Calleigh asked.

"Guys…" Ryan started.

"He's crazy, he'll do anything." Eric ignored Ryan.

"Guys," Ryan said again. We all looked at him. He stared at the window.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. Before any words were spoken, we all ducked down as bullets showered over us.

And it finally clicked.

"_You, nor your partners will make it out of this hospital alive, Wilson."_


	24. Just A Dream

Sarah's POV

No! Get down!" I shrieked. I kept screaming louder and louder.

But it was all a dream.

I woke up with tears in my eyes, surrounded by my teammates.

"Baby, listen to me. Relax. Breathe, everything is just fine." Ryan softly cooed. I cried on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. A couple minutes later, I finally gathered myself together.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Cardoza and Swaye are in surgery this very moment. You must've fallen asleep while you were waiting."

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked while handing me a box of tissues.

"I think so." I answered. Just then, a doctor came in with a wooden clipboard. He looked at us eye to eye, but didn't mutter a word.

He shook his head in remorse.

"Jesse Cardoza was admitted into the E.R. at 2:31 pm. He had a fatal gunshot to the heart. I'm sorry. Jesse Cardoza passed away at 2:43 pm this afternoon. We tried everything we could."

"My hands flew through my hair, and I began to cry again. I ran out of the hospital. I paced back and forth on the sidewalk, letting the tears run down my face. My hands shook uncontrollably. The words I just heard, they couldn't register within my body. Jesse, he's … dead. It's my entire fault.

"SARAH! SARAH!" I heard my name being called from the entrance of the hospital. There stood Horatio. He jogged over to where I was. As he removed his glasses from his face, he pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to me. As I wiped my face, the cloth had collected every inch of my makeup.

"Horatio, I'm so sorry." I spoke.

"Sarah, it's not your fault." He told me.

"Horatio, it is. Jesse took the bullet for me. I'm supposed to be the one in the hospital bed right now, not him."

"Jesse was looking out for you, and that's what teammates are supposed to do. You didn't know that he was going to die. No one did. Don't beat yourself up over this." He responded. I silently wiped the rest of my tears away.

"Come back inside."

"Horatio, I can't. I can't do it."

"Sarah, listen to me. Yes you can. You can do this. You are strong enough to do it." He extended his hand towards me. I held and forced myself to smile for the time being.

We walked into the hospital again. I wish none if this was happening. As if dreaming about getting all shot up in a hospital was enough, now I have to face a real tragedy right before my eyes. And on top of that…

_Mid-day sickness. Yuck._

As I rushed out to the bathroom, I heard Calleigh follow.

"Sarah honey, are you alright?" She asked. After a few moments which felt like hours, I weakly responded.

"Yeah, mid-day sickness." I rested my head on my hand and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go rinse your mouth out. I have some breath mints in my purse if you need one." She put her hand on my back.

"Calleigh, I still haven't told him yet." I shyly admitted.

"What?" She asked in astonishment. "It's almost two months! You gotta tell him sometime soon!"

"I know, I know. But so much has happen from the first time I tried, up to now."

"I understand, just be brave and tell him, I'm sure things will go fine!"

"Okay Calleigh. I'll do it today. Hopefully." I quickly added on. I went to the water fountain to get a drink of water and rinsed out my mouth. We returned to the waiting room. The men were all sitting in the seats with their hands either grasped tightly together, or lost in their hair.

"You all can go home for tonight, It's been a long day, and a tough one at that. Get plenty of rest. I'll make the calls to Jesse's family. We'll discuss more tomorrow in my office." Horatio proceeded out the hospital. I took a seat next to Ryan.

"Ryan, I can't be alone tonight. Can I stay over tonight, please?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll meet you there." He gave me a quick peck on my lips, and I smiled.

"Okay." I watched as he exited the room. One by one, each person left the room, until I was the last one. I had to make one more stop before I went home, and that was to visit Dominick's hospital room.

As I opened the door, a nurse had stopped me.

"Can I help you ma'am?" She asked.

"Um," I started. "No, I'm just visiting."

"Oh, he's still sleep from the surgery. You can leave him a note or something, he'll read it when he wakes up."

"Thank you." I smiled. I walked around the bed, narrowing my eyes as I glanced at him.

"You sick son of a bitch." I whispered. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

_You killed a police officer today. And unless you can get a very good defense attorney, which I doubt you'll find, you'll be in prison for life. Surrender now. Tell us where your partner is, or things won't turn out good._

I folded the paper in half, and slipped it under his hand.

Later that night, after I had taken a very long, hot, relaxing and soothing shower, I dressed myself in a pair of UofWM (University of Wisconsin-Madison) sweatpants, a plain black shirt, and my black sneakers. I decided to take the long way to Ryan's house, so I could prepare myself for what might happen tonight.

I finally arrived at Ryan's house. I inhaled one last deep breath, and proceeded to get out of the car. I knocked on the door lightly. In a matter of less than 10 seconds, Ryan answered.

"Hey baby." He kissed me and held me by my waist. It made me smile, and forget about everything. Except for what I had to tell him. I figured that there was no sense in trying to hide it much longer.

"Ryan, I have something to tell you. But maybe you should sit down first, just in case.

"Is it bad?" He looked worried.

"Um, no, not at all. I hope you'll be happy."

"I hope I am too. So what's up?"

"I'm a month and a half pregnant." I spoke out. I saw his jaw drop, but he quickly got himself together.

"I'm going to be a father?" I shook my head yes.

"Oh my God." I saw a smile creep upon his face. He jumped up towards the phone. "This is amazing. I have to go tell Eric, and – and – and Horatio and Walter and Jesse!" He paused for a moment, and I watched as his happiness faded away. An awkward silence ran through the room. Finally, he began to speak again.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half. I was so scared to tell you, but it worked out better than I had expected it to be."

"Wow, this is great." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to bring you home to meet the rest of my family soon. My mom is so excited to have a grandson. My dad too. Oh, and my sister is going to love you! I can't wait." I eagerly smiled.

"Neither can I." He grinned.

"You know, Thanksgiving is next month. Maybe you can come home with me then?" I offered.

"That sounds great." We relocated to the bedroom. I slid into the bed first. A couple minutes later, Ryan climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as we cuddled.

"You know, I'm gonna miss Jesse. I was just getting to know him too." I said.

"Yeah, he was a great guy. A really nice addition to the team. But he's in a better place now. I don't want you to stress this too much." Ryan kissed my forehead.

"I won't, I promise. I just hope our new replacement is as good as him."

"I do too baby, I do too." He turned off the lamp. He rested his arm lightly around my stomach. Today has been a rough day. And it's not even over yet. But it's things like this that have to motivate you. My motivation right now is to find justice for Jesse, because he deserves it. I just wish it was all a part of my dream.

**Wow, how long has it been? About like 5 months ? Sheesh I'm sorry ! Well, I did some thinking, and I think I'm going to extend this story. Idk how far, but it's going to be longer than 25 chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the tardiness :x Happy Easter, &Happy Mother's Day and all the other holidays I missed ! I should be updating soon, but graduation is coming up, so it's all about the work work work ! Lol, love you guys, see you next time ! xoxoxo – Mariah .**


	25. One Step at a Time

**Sarah's POV**

_**A couple weeks later …**_

Dominick finally had revealed who his partner was. Derek Austin. When we brought him in for interrogation, he immediately surrendered.

"I just did it for the money, man." He explained. "Dominick said that if I helped him kill Sanchez, he'd pay me big bucks. Help me pay off some of my debt, you know?"

"I understand. Do you understand though, that you helping him murder Mr. Sanchez made you an accomplice? That means you can serve up to 25 years in prison." He hung his head in shame.

"I guess that's what I get." I can't believe he's actually letting this happen to himself. I've never seen a suspect do this.

"Can you just do me a favor? Tell my kids and my wife that I love them, and tell them not to miss me, I'll be back soon." I nodded my head in agreement. The police handcuffed him and walked him out to the police cruiser.

"Well, that's the end of this case." Ryan walked in.

"Yeah. It was tough, but it was worth the fight. At least we got Jesse some justice."

"Speaking of Jesse, Horatio spoke to his parents yesterday. They've made arrangements to have the funeral here."

"Oh, that's good." My emotion began to drain from my face. Every time I think about Jesse, I just start to feel different. Ryan wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" I gave him a kiss. "And thank you for everything. When I say everything, I mean everything. From dealing with Jesse's death, to the baby," I sighed. "You're just great." I smiled.

"What, are you trying to make me cry or something?" Ryan teased. I laughed as we leaned in for another kiss. He rested his hand on my stomach. I placed mine gently on top of his and smiled again.

"I can't wait for this baby." He whispered.

"Neither can I." I spoke back. Suddenly, knocking us both out of our loving daze, someone knocked on the window. We immediately dropped our hands to our side and glanced at the window.

It was only Eric.

After letting a wave of relief pass over the room, Eric walked in.

"Ah mija, did you forget the windows were made of glass?" He laughed. I mentally slapped myself.

"Nice Eric, nice." Ryan joked.

"So, what's going on?" Eric walked around the table and fingered through the suspect's file.

"Both Swaye and Austin are in jail right now." I started.

"Case closed?" He asked.

"Completely."

"Wow," He started. "I've got to say. Sarah, you're pretty amazing."

"Just doing my job." I smiled. "Well, I'm headed home. It's been a long day. See you all tomorrow." I walked to the locker room to grab my stuff. Eric followed behind.

"Hey, you wanna grab some drinks before you go home?" He asked.

"I can't. And honestly, I really don't want to. Eric, I am so worn out. I stayed overnight to study out the case. I'm beat. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll ask Calleigh." He started to walk away, but then stopped.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?" I responded.

"You're not drinking lately and you've been throwing up a lot… those are symptoms, yes?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"So you are?"

"Yes," I mumbled again. "Just don't tell Horatio yet. I'll do it myself." I exhaled deeply.

"No worries, I won't do anything. But, can you name the baby after me?" He grinned.

"Goodnight Mr. Delektorsky." I laughed as I exited the lab. I got in my car and drove home. As I was driving, I was constantly thinking about how long it will be before I have this baby. But I know that it will be worth the wait.

_It's just going to be a long eight months ahead._

**Short chapter, I know . but like I've been saying before, school has really gotten the best of me . I'll be able to post more chapters !**


End file.
